<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tropical Paradise by MadameJuliaKaNeko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945997">Tropical Paradise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameJuliaKaNeko/pseuds/MadameJuliaKaNeko'>MadameJuliaKaNeko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>African-American reader, Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Anxiety, Best Friends, Black Female Character, Chubby Reader, Crush, Depression, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humans, I'm back, Monsters, Multi, My First Fanfic, Named Reader, Oral Fixation, Original work - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papyrus is a gremlin, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Romance, Self-Conscious, Slow Burn, Slow-ish burn, Underswap Alphys (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Underswap Undyne (Undertale), Vacation, fat reader, let's try this again, monster racism, not such an innocent blueberry, so is sans, that is being brought back, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:21:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameJuliaKaNeko/pseuds/MadameJuliaKaNeko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the longest time, I always thought I would be a person who would just keep to themselves, mind my own business and just go about life in complete solitude. Basically, be a hermit and only leaving my safe household if I truly needed to. Society to me was too crowded, too judging, superficial and even materialistic. Not that I can really say anything—I can be materialistic with certain things, like games, books, plush dolls, the whole shebang. Anyways, the whole hermit solitude life was very ideal for me, especially since I moved to a new town, which is surprisingly human and monster populated! I was super excited! How cool is that? Aside from the crappy racism, this place was perfect. Everything was just perfect for me to live my awesome hermit life! ...Or so I thought. That plan flew right out the window as soon as I met "The Magnificent Sans" and his laid-back brother, Papyrus. We've been friends for 2 months now and though my hermit life is not happening, meeting these two makes it worth it. Next thing I know, I win tickets to a 3 week vacation to a resort! I know just who to take! Nothing says "fun" like a non-romantic trip!<br/>...R-right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus (Underswap)/Original Female Character(s), Papyrus (Underswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus/Sans (Underswap)/Reader, Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Underswap)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Happy Two Month Friendniversary!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone, this is Madame Julia KaNeko here and a lot needs to be explained, I'm sure. Please read the end notes for more detail.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>For the longest time, I always thought I would be a person who would just keep to themselves, mind my own business and just go about life in complete </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>solitude. Basically, be a hermit and only leaving my safe household if I truly needed to. Society to me was too crowded, too judging, superficial and </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>even materialistic. Not that I can really say anything—I can be materialistic with certain things, like games, books, plush dolls, the whole shebang.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Anyways, the whole hermit solitude life was very ideal for me, especially since I moved to a new town, which is surprisingly human and monster populated!</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, we humans suck, so of course racism still exists, so though monsters and humans live in the same area, there are still human districts and monster districts. When I moved to this town, I decided to go get a place in the monster district.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I chose to live in that area because it was cheaper to live there and to be painfully honest, I am disgusted with my own race who chose to live in fear of monsters and hate monsters to the point where there are still people who have riots or whatnot that is pro anti-monster. From what I’ve seen, these monsters have been nothing, but kind and forgiving, even after past conflict all those years ago.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I was thankfully able to get a nice two bedroom, two bathroom apartment with a lovely little patio to do as I please.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Finally. FINALLY, I can live a life of quiet solitude!</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>…Yeah, no. Because of course not. I ended up making friends and to this day I still do not know how I was able to accomplish such a feat. Turns out that monsters really like games and puzzles. I was at a local game story to find some puzzle games or 3D model sets and I ran into a skeleton monster. They were very… animated </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>is what I would like to say. With the way he was dressed he </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>looked as if he was either going or just finished up going to a convention or a </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>LARPer</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>. We talked about puzzles for a bit, but being introverted as I was, I kept my responses simple. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Somehow I ended up being friends with him and got his number. I’m not complaining by any means, I mean, I’m glad I met him</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>. I learned a lot about him—his name is Sans and he has a brother named Papyrus, but he’s a lazybones that likes puns and honey even more so. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>He told me about the Underground and their life there, about the royal guard and the fun adventure with the human he captured whom turns out that they are the Ambassador for </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Monsterkind</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, which is really amazing for a little kid in my honest opinion. Sans</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, his brother and I have been friends for about 2 months now and I wanted to celebrate the occasion!</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Okay… Got some celebratory cupcakes baking and didn’t burn the </span>
  <span>house down! Got some tamales and tacos</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span> Julia is bent over on the breakfast bar in her kitchen, looking at her checklist. Though it sounds </span>
  <span>kinda</span>
  <span> cheesy, she wanted to do a “</span>
  <span>friendniversary</span>
  <span>” for the two month mark.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, there was a notification ping coming from her phone. Julia puts her checklist down and grabs her phone.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh!</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a text from Papyrus, how nice.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Papy</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>: hey. when do u want us over?</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. Oh, crap! No, not now—I barely look decent</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>! I don’t have pants on and my afro is a mess and I need a shower and—</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Papy</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>: u there?</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Me: Yeah, I’m here. Sorry about the late response, dude. </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>Gimme</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span> about 30-45 minutes so I can look like a decent human being and not like one of your trash tornados. Will text you when I’m ready.</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Papy</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>: k</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, gives me enough time to shower, get dressed and look like hot stuff instead of a hot mess. Wait, shit, no… </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Papy</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> and Blueberry are my friends.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> What the hell, Julia?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>gotta</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> stop thinking stupid… The skeleton bros are pretty cool guys and it’s always nice hanging out with them. Like, we can totally chill and watch movies. Sans, or Blueberry as I like to call him sometimes, tries getting me more active and stuff, which is cool. I’m a very big girl and exercise is important, but my Gods he is so hyper and I still do not know where he stores all his energy.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sigh…</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shower feels so nice right now…</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After spending time in the shower, Julia got dressed in something a little more casual and comfy. Some black leggings, an “I Can’t Adult Today Please Don’t Make Me Adult” shirt</span>
  <span> and a cat </span>
  <span>earr</span>
  <span>ed</span>
  <span> headband</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Me: Hey </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>Papy</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>. You and your bro are free to come over whenever you’re ready.</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>SHIT!! THE CUPCAKES!!</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julia bolts for the kitchen and thank goodness that the cupcakes were done and not burnt. She set them out on a cooling rack. She’ll place frosting on them later. Soon there was a knock at the door and Julia goes over to </span>
  <span>check through the peek hole. Orange hoodie looks all too familiar. She opens the door and waves.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you guys. Welcome to my geeky little hovel—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oof</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
  <span>Aaaand</span>
  <span> there’s the unexpected hug you were expecting. “Hey, Sans.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HELLO, HUMAN! I’M SO GLAD WE’RE HANGING OUT TODAY!” Sans beamed with his usual grin.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Papyrus shrugs and saunters on</span>
  <span> in and plops down on the sofa.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><span>“Well, I’m glad, too.</span><span> Heh, still strange to say that</span> <span>since my whole plan two months ago was to live a life of solitude and be a hermit,</span><span>”</span><span> Julia shrugs and moves Sans away from her as she heads into the kitchen. “But even though socializing is still </span><span>kinda</span><span> a struggle for me, at least with you guys, it’s… a little bit easier.”</span></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WELL, OF COURSE! EVERYTHING IS EASIER WITH THE MAGNIFICENT SANS AROUND!!” Sans said, doing his trade mark pose. How he’s able to make his cape flutter in the non-existent breeze is still a mystery to you.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a couple minutes, Julia comes back with a decorative plate filled out with fresh baked cupcakes decorated in swirls of colorful frosting on top with star shaped edible confetti.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sans…? Papyrus…?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The skeleton bros look over at Julia’s direction.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>‘sup</span>
  <span>, kiddo? those cupcakes </span>
  <span>lookin</span>
  <span>’ pretty tasty. </span>
  <span>s’for</span>
  <span> us?” Papyrus drawls.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>It’s for all of us to share, so don’t be a greedy bones! Anyways, I made some cupcakes, tacos and tamales as </span>
  <span>sorta</span>
  <span> a celebration for the two month mark of us being friends!</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span> Julia chirps and goes over to</span>
  <span> place the plate of delicious cupcakes on the living coffee table and sits down on the couch.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, human,” Sans starts, his boisterous tone lowering to a softer one. “You didn’t have to do all that. I would have been glad to assist you in</span>
  <span> cooking! After all, The Magnificent Sans is a master chef!</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you are, Blueberry. I really appreciate what you and </span>
  <span>Papy</span>
  <span> do for me so for once, I wanted to give thanks back.”</span>
  <span> Julia takes a cupcake and peels back the paper cup to take a bite while both brothers mutter a thanks—Blueberry being true to his nickname, has a faint cyan dusting his cheekbones.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I really am thankful I met them. Everyday seems so much more better than the last. Their presence, their positive aura that fills my body and soul with a safe warmth all throughout… It makes me hope that days like this will continue on for the rest of my days.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So… Whose ready to get their non-existent asses kicked in Mario Kart?” Julia holds up her Wii U game pad.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“JULIA! LANGUAGE!” Sans scolds, crossing his arms and frowning.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“English!” Julia snickers and sticks her tongue out at him.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lazy Day, Fast Thoughts...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Next day, Julia is finishing up some work from her job and spends her day texting, playing games and getting lost in her thoughts...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It'll take some time, but I'll be getting all my old works up and on here. Just taking things slow for the moment.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Our little party went off without a hitch! Still a little salty that </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Papy</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> beat me at Mario Kart. How the heck can a dude that’s basically a professional at doing nothing but chugging honey beat ME? I’ve been playing Mario Kart for years! Ooh, next time… Sans really liked the tacos and tamales I made, so I gave him the recipe of how I made them. It’s always fun to have a friend who appreciates some good home cooked meals.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> After the fun and games were done, I turned in for the night—I was so tired.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Next day was usual business. I booted my computer up and began working my online customer service job. It’s… okay. Mostly people coming at me with their issues in understanding billing or having issues with their phone. A lot of these problems wouldn’t be such an issue if people would take the time to actually look at their bill or ask questions up front before signing a contract. My favorite typical thing customers say is that we (the company) forced them to purchase a device that they didn’t want</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>. Because yeah, they put a gun to your head and forced you to buy that tablet or smart watch. Complaining aside and several hours later, I was signing out when I got a message from one of my co-workers.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Helen0398</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>: Hey, did you get the email about that company raffle? The drawing is today.</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Julia2028</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>: Yeah, I did. I submitted my tickets and everything.</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Helen0398</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>: It would be nice if one of us could win. I really could use a vacation. I know you work remotely, but at the office, all these rules and stuff are just getting to me. They’re making so many changes that it’s </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>ridiculous.</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Julia2080</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>: Oh, geez… Well, though I don’t work at the building, I could use a bit of a getaway, maybe… The area I’m in? Monster district and though it’s super awesome here, there are still people who are super butt heads who don’t like change. I’m reluctant to even watch the news anymore… But gloominess aside, a vacation would be nice, </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>y’know</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>? Sun, sand, cool ocean breeze and </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>I’lol</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span> finally see what’s the big deal about those fancy drinks with the little umbrellas in it. :P</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Helen0398</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>: Girl, you’re a silly one. Good luck! The drawing is at 7pm EST and the winner will receive an email with all the info. Later!</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>[Helen0398 is now offline]</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Welp</span>
  <span>. I hope I do win. My own little getaway…” Julia says to herself as she logs out of the chat and powers her computer off.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>After work is done, the rest of the day is smooth sailing. It’s not really exciting, but it’s pure laziness at it’s fineness. I lounge around in a tank top, panties and some cozy socks while I play Breath of the Wild on my Switch. This game is 100/10. It is beautiful, eye capturing and it is simply addictive. I’m at the part where I’m suppose to get these spirit orbs, but in all honesty, I’ve been spending most of time </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>time</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> trying to catch birds and come up with new recipes. I am not ashamed to admit that I am a loot whore.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…How the fuck am I suppose to get to those other places? The fuck? There’s a cliff of death here!”</span>
  <span> Julia grumbles to herself as she continues to play. “Ooh, shit! There’s a big fat boar… Come to Mama, baby…”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“SHIT! YOU LITTLE SHIT, GET BACK HERE!!” Julia screams in frustration. One arrow doesn’t take it down. </span>
  <span>Aaaaand</span>
  <span> it’s gone.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>This had continue for a good couple hours, because again, this game is super addictive.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julia sits up on the couch, stretching her arms and back from being in one position for so long. </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mmmmmnnn</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>…!! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh, my God, it’s already dark out? Geez…</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span> Julia puts the Switch in sleep mode and plugs it into it’s charger.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Losing track of time should come to no surprise to her, but still… She checked her phone and got a text from one of her friends, Eve. Man, Julia’s social cyber life has been super active.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Eve o3</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>o</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>: Hey girl! Dude, we need to hang out and have a girls day! I saw this place that’s super awesome and some guys that look down to fooling around. X3</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Me: Yeah, it’s been a while since we hung out. We can totally go somewhere. Not really into a club thing or dating</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>?</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Eve o3o: </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>Whyyy</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>? D:</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Me: There is nothing appealing about me? I like staying at home or going to a </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>library. Guys don’t </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>wanna</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span> date me. They always want a skinny chick with big </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>titties</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span> and a fat ass and slim waist. They don’t want some fat chick unless it’s some </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>sorta</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span> fetish. XP</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Eve o3o: Seriously, you need to stop putting yourself down. You’re totally cut</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>e and sexy when you want to be.</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Me: </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>Eeehh</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>… I rather get some cats.</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Eve o3o: Ugh, you’re so impossible. What about those skeleton bros you keep hanging out with?</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Me: Eve, no.</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Me: Just… no. They’re like my friends? I’m not interested in dating or whatever. It just… Takes too much work.</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julia pauses for a moment to collect her thoughts.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Me: I’ve dated </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>dated</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span> before and hade my heart broken before. I don’t think I’m dateable or meant to have someone. I’ve already accepted that I’ll just not bother anymore. It really hurts too much. I don’t want to be a burden to anyone because honestly, that’s how I feel most days.</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Eve o3o: I’m sorry… You’re not a burden. You know you have people who love you—I love you lots. You’re my bestie! I just thought about those guys because whenever you hang out with them or talk about them, your eyes just sparkle like you found a new video game or meme.</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Eve o3o: I love you. And your tits and ass are awesome! :3</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Me: You’re a </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>perv</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>. X3</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Eve: You know you love it. X3 I’ll brb. I </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>gotta</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span> go pick up some food.</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Me: Okay! Later! ^^</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julia closes out of her messenger app and goes into her YouTube to watch some vids on r/</span>
  <span>niceguys</span>
  <span> cringe. As she was watching, her mind wondered, thinking about dating</span>
  <span>. She really hasn’t dated for years. The last relationship ended on… bad terms. Since then, Julia just lost interest. She told herself she can live without having a significant other. She had all her necessities like internet, food, running water, electricity. If she needed someone to cuddle, well, she has body pillows or </span>
  <span>plushies</span>
  <span> to cuddle. Eventually, she would like to adopt a pet. Maybe a cat? They’re cuddly sometimes, right?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>…Then came the subject of… </span>
  <em>
    <span>intimacy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The subject was so awkward for her. Julia was still a virgin, at least physically. She never had much of a high sex drive, but that isn’t to say that she didn’t have urges.</span>
  <span> However, when she did get… </span>
  <em>
    <span>urges</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she has a lovely array of toys varying from different shapes and sizes. She liked vibrators the most. Her mind continues to wander. Why did Eve bring up the skeleton bros? They’re her friends, after all… She didn’t see them in an attractive light whatsoever. They were like dudes to her. Buddies! Pals! Besties! Total bros for life!</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, even though they are her friends, from an outside perspective, they are </span>
  <span>kinda</span>
  <span> aesthetically pleasing. Papyrus tall, his voice is quite charming</span>
  <span>. Smooth, a little gravelly with a bit of a drawl… The type of voice where if it just leaned in and whispered right next to your ear, you would just feel and tingly… warm… </span>
  <em>
    <span>buzz</span>
  </em>
  <span>… throughout your body as you exhaled a shaky breath hoping for that same voice to press against you and talk to you more... Other than that, Papyrus was a pretty chill guy. A person you really could relax with and joke around like the dorks you are. Though it’s only been two months, Julia has witness </span>
  <span>Papy</span>
  <span> trying to be a flirt (emphasis on “trying”) one minute and a nervous mess the next. </span>
  <span>Papy</span>
  <span> is a total goober, but that goober is her friend.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then… There was Sans. He has his boyish charms what with him playing to brave hero and dressing the part. He always does his best to see the best in everyone and everybody—even to those who really didn’t deserve it. Sans was a person who really liked attention, but mostly physical from what Julia’s learned. He loved hugs the most, but still hasn’t learn that hugging for a long person of time can be… pretty awkward. Especially since his skull is buried deep against her breasts. She really couldn’t picture Sans have one sinful bone in his body. In fact, he seems so innocent, but if he was a lover, he seems like he was take his time, as if slowly sipping a fine wine. The type of person who would… if he ever got intimate, would slowly pepper your thighs with soft, skeleton kisses until he reached his prize. A person who would want to make sweet love while making eye contact. At the time </span>
  <span>time</span>
  <span>, a person so innocent that you could easily dominate and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>wreck</span>
  </em>
  <span> until he can’t speak proper words, but wailing and begging for more and more until he just can’t anymore.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>…What the fuck, Julia? What the fucking fuck? Why were you even thinking this? And about your friends no less?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Jesus fucking Christ, no. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Nonono</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh… My brain is being fucking stupid.” Julia groans and covers her face with a throw pillow and screams into it.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>PING!</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please don’t be Sans or Papyrus. Please don’t. This would be awkward. They wouldn’t know, but… I would.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, it’s from work.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>HOLY </span>
  <b>
    <span>SHIT</span>
  </b>
  <span>!!</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I WON!!!!” Julia hops out of her couch and re-reads her email over and over. She won the raffle for a 3 week trip to a tropical beach vacation!!</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Yesyesyesyesyes</span>
  <span>!! Oh, my GAWD!! </span>
  <span>Hahahaha</span>
  <span>!! Wait… </span>
  <span>Uhh</span>
  <span>… Blah, blah, blah… Oh! I can invite guests! Max amount, 2 guests.” Julia reads out long and marks the email as important.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>This calls for a celebratory dinner! Ooh, some homemade ziti sounds good.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>…But that would require putting on pants.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck it. Order some Chinese food to be delivered at your house and call it a day.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. That Bikini Body</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Julia takes a trip to the local mall in hopes to find her ideal swimsuit for the trip and pays a trip to the skeleton bros.</p>
<p>Papy cheats at video games.<br/>Sans is true to his nickname "Blueberry."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>New day, same shit as I always say. Chinese was so good last night. Some beef &amp;</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> broccoli with good helping of</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> steamed white rice? </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Yuuuum</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>. After my food</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>-induced</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> coma, I woke up to a new day, still pretty happy that I </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>just won the raffle for a 3 week vacation where it’ll be me and up to two guests! Man, I </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>gotta</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> get ready! </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Gotta</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> get beach stuff, like… Ooh, shit. Li</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>ke swimwear. Maybe this year would be the year I would wear a two piece? Not a string bikini, but, a two piece that would cover my stomach. I’ll go to the mall today and look.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>After eating breakfast, I got ready for the day. A </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Bananya</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> shirt, pleated black shirt that was 3 inches above the knees, and some sky blue knee socks with some black sneakers. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Purrfect</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Heheh</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>. Puns. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Papy</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> would be proud.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Speaking of, maybe you </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>should text them about the news? Mm</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>m..</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>. Maybe later</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> After last night’s slightly sinful thoughts, not seeing or hearing from them for a while would probably be for the best. What a horrible person you are—thinking about your new friends in such a way.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julia gathered her things </span>
  <span>along with her keys and headed out</span>
  <span> of her apartment. </span>
  <span>Getting into her car, she was already </span>
  <span>en</span>
  <span> route </span>
  <span>to </span>
  <span>the mall.</span>
  <span> Seeing</span>
  <span> as how it was a bit hard to find </span>
  <span>a parking spot, it was </span>
  <span>safe to assume that </span>
  <span>the mall was packed.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh!</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sweet! Someone is pulling out </span>
  <span>aaaand</span>
  <span>..</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span>! Yes! Got a close parking spot.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking sweet!” Julia pumps her fist and gets out of the car and locks it.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alright, so go to the mall and hit up that plus size store to look at some clothes. I still have some holiday bonus money in my savings, so I can swing it.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Geez… It's really crowded in here</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Just stay on task, Julia. You are going to be bold today</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> and </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>get a two piece!</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p><em><span>Aside from that, who were you going to invite? Co-workers are a no because </span></em><em><span>I</span></em> <em><span>barely kn</span></em><em><span>o</span></em><em><span>w them. </span></em><em><span>Last time </span></em><em><span>I</span></em><em><span> invite</span></em><em><span>d</span></em><em><span> Eve</span></em><em><span> to anything</span></em><em><span>, she got super drunk, dry humped everything, stripped naked and </span></em><em><span>vomited in the drinks before collapsing on the floor</span></em><em><span>. Fun times, fun times...</span></em><em><span> Well… Maybe Sans a</span></em><em><span>nd Papyrus? They’re cool and I</span></em><em><span>’ve grown comfortable around them.</span></em><em><span> Probably should let them know ahead of time in case they need to see some vacation time aside from their jobs.</span></em><em><span> Regardless of last night's thoughts, I could at least text them.</span></em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julia rides up the escalator and after a bit of a walk, she arrives at the store. It always displayed the latest fashion pieces at the front </span>
  <span>display windows</span>
  <span> while on the inside displayed various pictures of the store’s models, bright and glittery bracelets, necklaces and rings fixed with (rather gaudy in her opinion) rhinestones. The store was lined up wall to wall with shirts, pants, skirts and dresses categorized from business professional, casual, date nights or just fun graphic tees and leggings. Walking further in the back displays bras, panties, lingerie and to the back right were clearance items and the new line of swimwear.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, do you need help with anything today?” One of the store clerks asked as they were putting clothes back on the rack.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-No thanks. Just here to get some clothes and swimwear today.” Julia says, giving a crooked smile.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright! Just so you know, we do have some sales going on right now, where if you buy one top, you get the other one 30% off, so just look at the tags displaying it. And of course, we always have some items on clearance and we are still having our sale where any panties or bras are buy 3 get 2 free.” She further explains. “Other than that, I hope you find what you want and if you need anything, just let any one of us know.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span> Julia says and walks about in the store.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><span>Roaming around, Julia eyes various swimsuits. Some caught her attention, such as a dark tropic print strapped deep v one piece swimsuit with a matching kimono cover up. It was very colorful and seemed very fitting for the upcoming trip, but she still wanted to keep her options opened. There was also a black laced </span><span>babydoll</span> <span>tankini</span> <span>top with a lace high waist swim bottom. Black was her favorite color next to purple, but it also gave a bit of sexy flair as well. Decisions, decisions… Both did look nice, but Julia did say she was looking for a two piece… though there was a two piece version of the dark tropic print. She could get that along with the matching kimono.</span></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dammit…</span>
  <span> I hate choosing</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span> Julia pulled out her wallet and took out a quarter, “can’t flip a coin for shit, but might as well try.</span>
  <span> Heads, </span>
  <span>babydoll</span>
  <span>. Tails, dark tropic.</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The quarter flips from her thumb up in midair and… lands on the floor.</span>
  <span> Well, after looking on the</span>
  <span> floor, she found the quarter and it landed on… Heads.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><span>“</span><span>Babydoll</span> <span>tankini</span><span> it is! Uh, excuse me? May I get a dressing room to try this on?” Julia calls out to one of the workers?</span></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After getting come awesome clothes for vacation, Julia decided to chill for a </span>
  <span>bit by snacking on some soft pretzel while texting. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Me: Hey, </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>Papy</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>? Are you and Sans busy?</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Five minutes passed</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Papy</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>: not rly sup</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Me: I have some awesome news! I did some raffle contest thing at my job and I WON!! </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>OwO</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Papy</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>: </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>grats</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span> kiddo</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Me: The prize is a 3 week vacation to some beach resort and I can invite up to two guests, </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>sooooo</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>… I wanted to invite you and Sans.</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Me: If that’s cool with you guys or whatever…</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Papy</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>: </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>lemme</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span> ask my bro</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took about 15 seconds until—</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Blueberry: HUMAN DID YOU SAY YOU WON A CONTEST?! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS IS VERY HAPPY TO HEAR!!</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Blueberry: I WOULD LOVE TO JOIN YOU ON THIS TRIP!! THIS WILL BE AN EXCELLENT AWAY FOR US TO INCREASE OUR FRIENDSHIP LEVELS!! WE CAN PLAN MANY FUN ACTIVITIES AND SEE THE SIGHTS!!</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This little skeleton was being too excitedly adorable right now.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Me: So I take it that’s a yes for both of you?</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Blueberry: ABSOLUTELY!!</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Papy</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>: sure we can set some time aside</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Me: Awesome-sauce. I’ll email you guys the details. Right now I’m at the Mall getting some clothes and stuff. </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>If you guys don’t already have it, I’d recommend shopping for all your needs today and tomorrow.</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Me: On an unrelated note, I have one of your video games, and I bought my own copy. Am I okay to stop by and drop it off?</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Papy</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>: sure </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>cya</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span> soon</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julia throws away her trash and licks her lips clean from the cinnamon sugar powder that coated them to head out of the mall, to her car and drives off.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s listen to some tunes…” Julia changes stations and turns up the volume.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hahahaha</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is about you</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Beware, beware, be skeptical</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Deceit so natural</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But a wolf in sheep’s clothing is more than a warning</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Baa </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>baa</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, black sheep, have you any soul? No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Julia sang along with the song. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jack be nimble, Jack be quick! Jill’s a little whore and her alibi’s are dirty tricks…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So could you</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tell me how you’re sleeping easy</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How you’re only thinking of yourself</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Show me how you justify</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Telling all your lies like second nature</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><span>“</span><em><span>Listen, mark my words one </span></em><em><span>daaaaay</span></em><em><span>… you will pay, you will </span></em><em><span>paaaay</span></em><em><span>… Karma’s </span></em><em><span>gonna</span></em><em><span> come collect your debt!</span></em><span>”</span> <span>Julia sang, really getting into the song</span><em><span>.</span></em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Aware, aware, you stalk your prey</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With criminal mentality</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You sink your teeth into the people you depend on</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Infecting everyone, you’re quite the problem</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fee-fi-</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>fo</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>-fun, you better run and hide</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I smell the blood of a petty little coward</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jack be lethal, Jack be slick</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jill will leave you lonely in a dying in filthy ditch</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>So could you… Tell me how you’re sleeping easy, how you’re only thinking of yourself? Show me how you justify telling all your lies like second </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>natuuuuure</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>…! Listen, mark my words one </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>daaaaay</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>… You will pay,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> you will </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>paaaay</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>…! Karma’s </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>gonna</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> come collect your debt…!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe you’ll change</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Abandon all your</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> wicked ways</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Make amends and start anew again</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe you’ll see</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All the wrongs you did to me</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And start all over, start all over again</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Who am I kidding? Now, let’s not get overzealous here. You’ve always been a huge piece of </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>shit</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>. If I could kill you I would, but it’s frowned upon in all fifty states. Having said that… BURN IN </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>HELL</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>…!!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So could you</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tell me how you’re sleeping easy</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How you’re only thinking of yourself</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Show me how you justify</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Telling all your lies like second nature</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Listen, mark my words one day (one day)</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You will pay, you will pay</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Karma’s </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>gonna</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> come collect your debt</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Karma’s </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>gonna</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> come collect your debt</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Karma’s </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>gonna</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> come collect your debt</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julia pulls up to a nice, two story colonial house in a quiet cul-de-sac and parks in the driveway. Who knew that singing a song would make time pass by so quickly? But this was her own personal joy—Julia could never ever since in front of people. Just thinking about it makes her anxiety spike up. So, for now, her ability to sing was one of her well-kept secrets.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She approaches the front door and knocks.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“who’s there?” Papyrus answers.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julia snorts and just rolls with this little game. “Butter.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>‘Butter’ who?</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Butter</span>
  </em>
  <span> open this door, you dork!</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span> Julia starts giggling.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>nyeh</span>
  <span> heh </span>
  <span>heh</span>
  <span>, good one, kiddo. c’mon in.” Papyrus chuckles and opens </span>
  <span>the door as Julia steps inside.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see you still haven’t picked up that sock, you lazybones. Other than that, I’m super excited that I just WON!!” Julia squeals and jumps into the air a few times.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“PAPY, IS THAT THE HUMAN I HEAR?” Sans calls out and quickly runs into the living room, his baby blue eye lights in the shape of bright stars. “HUMAN…!!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, </span>
  <span>waitwaitwait</span>
  <span>, slow do—</span>
  <em>
    <span>ACK</span>
  </em>
  <span>!!” Julia warns, but it was too late. The small skeleton gives a full bodied tackle hug, making Julia fall backwards and onto the floor, taking Sans with her.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oww</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>… My head, butt—everything… Geez, he nearly knocked all the wind out of me…</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em><span>I feel… </span></em><em><span>Ahhh</span></em><em><span>…!! Skeletal hand and skull on my… ABORT </span></em><em><span>ABORT</span></em> <em><span>ABORT</span></em><em><span>!!</span></em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“S-Sans…? </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Uhm</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>…” Julia mutters, already </span>
  </em>
  <span>feeling her cheeks burning with embarrassment.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Mmph</span>
  <span>… Soft…” Sans sits up and looks down at Julia, who had a panicked look on her face. It only takes a few seconds for him to realize the compromising position they were in before Sans immediately jumps back and scoots away. Eye lights are gone and his cheekbones erupted in a deep blue, playing true to his nickname “Blueberry.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-H-HUMAN! I’M SO SORRY!! THAT… THAT WAS VERY INAPPROPRIATE OF ME TO DO!!” He stammered.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-it… It’s okay, Sans. I know it was just a-an accident. These things happen—accidents, I mean. Um… S-</span>
  <span>Sooo</span>
  <span>…” Julia coughs and holds up a game case. “Here’s… Your game back…”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Papyrus helps Julia up and takes the game. He uses his free hand to rub the back of his skull and avoiding eye contact.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Great. Things are awkward now.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“so… the trip.” Papyrus starts.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! R-right! So the trip is 3 weeks at a tropical paradise resort! It’ll be super fun and all expenses paid—like a big, fancy hotel with a cool restaurant! The best part of all is that I get to try those fancy little drinks with the umbrellas in them!” Julia beams and spins around.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>pfft</span>
  <span>, we’re going to some ritzy resort and the highlight is that you try drinks with umbrellas in ‘</span>
  <span>em</span>
  <span>?” Papyrus snorts and shakes his head.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Don’tchu</span>
  <span> mock me, bean pole! I’m easily amused! Aside from that, the scenery will be awesome and there will be many resort activities! I know a certain skeleton who’ll enjoy that. Isn’t that right, Sans?” Julia looks over, but said skeleton was still sitting on the floor, still blue as ever.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sans…? </span>
  <span>Uhh</span>
  <span>, Earth to Sans. You okay, dude?” Julia waves her hand in front of his face and he jolts, looking up at Julia.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… y-yes? What is it, human?” The small skeleton says in a softer voice, avoiding eye contact.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just explaining to </span>
  <span>Paps</span>
  <span> about the scenery and resort activities when we go. Aren’t you excited?” Julia explains, her lips curling into a smile.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes? </span>
  <span>Th</span>
  <span>-The Magnificent Sans must immediately start packing for the trip now!”</span>
  <span> Sans gets up and quickly runs to his room and SLAMS the door shut.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two stare at Sans’ door in silence.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…You cheated at Mario Kart and I want a rematch, bitch.” Julia says.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“what I want is for you to ‘get </span>
  <span>gud</span>
  <span> ,’ and get on my level, noob.” Papyrus says with a shit-eating smirk as he flops back on the couch and turns the game system on</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck </span>
  <span>yooooooou</span>
  <span>.” Julia flips Papyrus off before sitting next to him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>nyeh</span>
  <span> heh </span>
  <span>heh</span>
  <span>, buy me dinner, then we’ll talk.” Papyrus says back as he starts the game.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Too Early</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time to get up and get ready to board the cruise ship! The trip to the resort will take about 3 days. Hopefully, it won't be too crazy, right?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> Let it be known </em> <em> to all future generations that </em> <b> <em> Papyrus cheats at Mario Kart and he can eat a bag of DICK</em></b><b><em>S </em> </b> <em> . </em> <em> Okay, maybe I’m being a little salty, but I am getting tired of that bag of bones beating me! …But in hindsight, going 200cc in Frantic Mode… No, NO! I call hacks! For him to get the fucking Blue Shell 2 times in a FUCKING ROW!! Ugh!! </em> <em> Y’know </em> <em> what? I’m bringing my fucking Nintendo Switch and practice. Other than that, I’m all packed, the bros are all packed, though, Sans has been a little quiet </em> <em> since the… </em> <em> Uhh </em> <em> … The incident. Poor little guy—he must still feel humiliated about the whole thing, but I’m sure he’ll bounce back. </em> </p>
<p><em> I had to make extra sure that aside from the clothes, </em> <em> that I also had plenty of funds </em> <em> , refill </em> <em> ed </em> <em> my prescriptions </em> <em> and </em> <em> juuuuust </em> <em> in case my vagina decides to be a dick, got feminine items. Als </em> <em> o double and triple checked all the info the email provided and printed the info the cruise and resort needs. It looks like I got everything done </em> <em> ! …To be honest, though, even though I’m super pumped about this trip with two of my favorite people, I’m still anxious about it </em> <em> . We’re practically going to be away for about a month, so I also made sure to pay early to my landlord and messaged Eve about what’s going on and she’ll check in on the house and car every so often. </em> </p>
<p><em> Since the ship will be departing </em> <em> buttcrack </em> <em> early, I made sure to go to bed at a decent time and set up several alarms! I am prepared! </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> ... </em> </p>
<p><em> … </em> </p>
<p><em> … </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em> SHUUUBEDOBEBALAPADOBADODAPA—IT’S A SECRET!! </em> </b> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“UGGGHHHH!!! I haaaaaaate this…” Julia feels around for her phone and turns off the alarm before slowly sitting up in bed, the covers peeling off her naked form. “It’s… 4:30am. Enough time for me to shower, eat and for the Uber to arrive and drive me over.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julia slowly falls out of bed with a whiny groan as she lies on the soft, plush and cool carpet. She did not want to get out of bed. She did not want to be up so damn early—no one should ever have to be early. She could just say “fuck it” to this trip and sleep in, but… No. This is probably a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Paps prolly wouldn’t even be up at this hour,” Julia grabs her phone and some clothes to wear for the day as she heads into her bathroom “I know Sans would be, though. That guy is the very definition of being an early bird.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julia snickers to herself as she steps into the shower </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> After I got everything taken care of at home, the Uber arrived and I gathered my belongings and drove off. It was quite a drive and the Uber Driver and I just had a little idle chit chat before </em> <em> remaining quiet the rest of the drive. Looking out the window, I noticed just how lovely the city and even outside the city is just… breath-taking. Watching the sun slowly peak over the horizon, complimenting the large grassy fields and scattered trees. </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> ‘Wow… I can see Mt. </em> <em> Ebott </em> <em> from here… And look at that field of wildflowers! I’ll have to make a note of coming out here to take some pictures or just come out here to just take in the scenery and write or draw…’ </em>Julia had thought to herself, smiling as she continued to watch everything pass her by during the drive. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julia was truly looking forward to this. 3 weeks with her two favorite pals in a tropical paradise… 3 weeks to do practically anything, really! Wonder how she’ll spend it? It’ll take about 2 days that aren’t counting towards the 3 weeks to get there by boat, so maybe she could view the vast ocean? Or if they have a pool on board, relax there and get some reading done? She really did want to continue that book <em> A Little Bit of Wicca </em> she recently bought. Maybe see if the boat has musicians on board? Would it be smooth jazz? Contemporary rock? Who knows? Julia had all the time in the world to just enjoy this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hopes that Sans and Papyrus will enjoy their time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> I wonder if they could swim? Could skeleton monsters swim? Wait, is that racist? No, no… It’s more of a </em> <em> curiosity </em> <em> , re </em> <em> ally. Simply because they aren’t normal human skeletons—they are skeleton monsters. Thinking back, I still remember being a total dork when I saw Papyrus eat and it didn’t fall out of him. </em> <em> I’m just… Really hoping </em> <em> things go alright? Being out of the apartment is already </em> <em> making me anxious enough as it is… I can feel the shakes and my heart pulsing… And I really want to vomit because just thinking about how… exposed I’ll be and how many people I’ll be around. </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Just… </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> …Breathe… </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Calm, deep breaths… </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Everything is okay. You are taking a trip with good friends. Everything will be fun and you are going to enjoy yourself. You will try to engage and have social interactions. Everything is okay… You can do this Julia. </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ma’am? We’re here. Do you need help getting your things?” The driver looks back at Julia, raising a brow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, uhh… I think I can get ‘em. Thank you so much for bringing me here. I really appreciate it!” Julia smiles and unbuckles her seatbelt and gets out of the car. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julia grabs her bags from the trunk of the car and attaches them to her carry-on with wheels to make things easier. She waves at the Uber driver to give the OK. She looks around to see if Papyrus and Sans are already here, but didn’t see them at the lot. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> Me: Where are you guys? I’m at the parking lot. </b> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> Papy </b> <b> : at the boarding dock. </b> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> Me: </b> <b> Woooooow </b> <b> , I didn’t expect YOU to be awake at this ungodly hour! Hell must be freezing over! O.O </b> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> Papy </b> <b> : </b> <b> haha </b> <b> very funny kiddo. </b> <b> Cya </b> <b> @ the dock. </b> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julia smirks as she looks at the last message before putting her phone away and heading over to meet up with the skeleton bros. After some time, she spots the familiar figures just a few steps away and calls out to them, waving. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aaaand she trips, falling flat on her front. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sssss… Oww-oww-oww… Sonnuva <em>bitch</em>…” Julia whimpers as she slowly tries getting back up, dusting herself off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“hey… you okay? took a pretty nasty fall…” A voice says, and upon looking, that voice was Papyrus with concern on his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“HUMAN! You aren’t hurt are you? The Magnificent Sans knows first aid!” Sans gently takes Julia’s hand, looking for any injuries. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…I’m fine. Only thing hurting is my pride.” Julia sighed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…did you have a nice trip?” Papyrus asked and there was a collective groan. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Papyrus, I will make this trip just Sans and I and you can tell puns to someone else.” Julia crosses her arms and huffs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“R-Really, human?” Sans spoke up, looking at her with his bright blue eyes. He had an unreadable expression. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m just kidding, Sans. I could never do that. You two are close brothers! Let’s head on over and find our rooms!” Julia chirps and runs off ahead of them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whoa… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just… Whoa! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This room is ritzy as FUCK! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Human! Language!” Sans scolds Julia. Whoops, said it out loud… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“so… Is it just one room or…?” Papyrus drawls while walking around the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Julia looked around the room herself, it seems very simple, modern and to the point. Granite countertops with a His and Her sink, a futon couch with two decorative pillows, a bathroom, and a king sized bed that looked as soft as a cloud. To top it off, there was a TV, a great view of the ocean and shimmery chandelier that looked as if it was made out of diamonds. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It does seem like it may be just one room for us. Sorry guys… I can take the couch. I’m used to sleeping on them, even in my own house.” Julia shrugs before setting her things down in the foyer of the room. “Better yet, I can try and check with a manager and see if they can make some arrangements—” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“it’s okay, Julia. we can find a way to make this work.” Papyrus reaches over and gives her a pat on top of the head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You guys can go explore if you want. I feel like I wanna nap since I’ve been up since… Ugh, like, 4:30 in the morning?” Julia flops back onto the bed with a happy hum. It really is as soft as a cloud. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“sounds like a plan, kiddo. could use one myself.” Papyrus lies back on the couch and is already fast asleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“UGH! THE BOTH OF YOU ARE SUCH LAZYBONES! COME ON! THIS IS A VACATION AND I, FOR ONE, WILL TAKE FULL ADVANTAGE OF ALL THE FUN ACTIVITIES!” Sans exclaims. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Saaaaaaans </em>, I’m tired… It’ll just be a quick nap. Pretty pretty please, with nice cream on top?” Julia begs, fluttering her eyelashes to ham it up for good measure. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sans puffs out his cheeks (how?) and tries to look away. He could resist! He was strong! Oh no, she’s making sad eyes and wobbling her lower lip! Such an underhanded move... </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“F-Fine! For now, I, The Magnificent Sans concede defeat” Sans starts and Julia cheers, “BUT! After, we are going to see what fun activities we can do while we’re sailing away!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, Sans. You’re the best… If you want, you can play with the Nintendo Switch I brought. I got Breath of the Wild and I think you’ll like it! Just… Create your own profile on there so you don’t erase my save content.” Julia explains as she points at the bag carrying her games. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“i think someone is trying to practice on learning how to play Mario Kart on the down low...” Papyrus snickers while Julia flips him the bird. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My goal is to beat you and for you to bow down before the Mario Kart Queen!” Julia exclaims. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“now hold up a bit. since i won, that would make me king. soooo… shouldn’t you be bowin’ down before me?” Papyrus had a shit-eating grin. This fucker right here… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eww, when you say it like <em> that </em>, it sounds so dirty…” Julia makes such a face and rolls her eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“what? never had a fantasy of getting down and dirty with a skeleton monster?” Papyrus starts waggling his bone brows suggestively while Julia makes exaggerated gagging sounds. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t you even go there, bone head. I haven’t dated in… God, years, now? I feel like it’s too much work. My other friend, Eve, is always chatting me up about getting a date or at least a one night stand or something.” Julia scoffs and waves her hand dismissively. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would you date a monster?” Sans spoke up as he puts the Switch down for a moment to look at her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Probably? Maybe? I mean, when it comes to attraction, I don’t really care if someone is a human or a monster. I’m attracted to people I have a close connection or bond with. For most of my life, I didn’t really have a lot of attraction towards people or had interest in sex and junk and I thought I was weird or if something was wrong with me,” Julia starts off and pauses for a moment to think about her next words, “but after I moved outta my parent’s place and was finally on my own, I was able to try and get to know myself more and just try to look more into what I want or wanted and if I was the only one who experienced this…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both Sans and Papyrus were silent, listening to Julia continuing to talk. Unless it was a topic on anime, manga, memes or video games, Julia rarely spoke so much in one sitting, so this was really surprising to them both. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…And so for the most part, I thought I was asexual? But… I honestly think I may be demisexual, but… I haven’t dated in years, and… I guess that’s alright? Most people wouldn’t want to date someone like me.” Julia finishes with a deep sigh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why not? You’re almost as magnificent as me! You’re really nice and a good friend, human.” Sans frowns and reaches over to rub Julia’s arm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because we as a human race sucks and so superficial and materialistic. I’m a fat chick. Most women that are overweight or obese don’t get put on a pedestal like America’s ideal version of the ‘Average Woman’. However, though my opinion is slightly bias, I can understand to a certain degree. I’m not healthy by any means—I love junk food! But I know I have to change my dieting habits to slowly decrease my risk for diabetes, heart related diseases, and many other things.” She continued. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…sounds like a lotta things can kill ya.” Papyrus has a grim look on his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, yeah. We are suuuuper squishy. I mean, to put it short, in today’s current society, fat is not fabulous and thin is in. I have no issues with thin, but to be perfectly honest, everyone should just love their body and take proper care of it—you only get just one. I’m super self-conscious, but I love my body, but I also love my body enough to want to live a long life, so I do plan to just eat and exercise better.” Julia yawns and stretches a bit. “Ugh… I’m, like, done talking for about a month. I just went on such a tangent. ” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“pfft! you dork… i didn’t know you could talk so much about somethin’ that wasn’t anime or video games.” Papyrus snorted and Julia puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. </p>
<p>“Har-de-har. Moral of the story is that I am completely undateable and I have zero, if not, negative attractive qualities. I’m just gonna be a crazy cat lady.” Julia twirls her finger in the air and blows a raspberry. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Human… Julia, please do not think of yourself in such a negative way! You are absolutely dateable! And if you need any assistance, for your convenience, I have brought the ever reliable Dating Manual!” Sans points out and Julia couldn’t help but snicker. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks, Sans. Ever the sweet Blueberry, aren't you? I dunno… If this was some cheesy rom-com, I'd ‘conveniently’ find my dream-person on the beach and it will be oh, so romantic.” Julia says in a Southern accent, pretending to swoon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“nyeh heh heh, sounds like a cheesy story our other friend, Undyne, writes.” Papyrus says and lies back down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh? Think so? Meh, well… Imma take a quick nap. I'm tired…” Julia grabs a pillow from the bed and cuddles it as she closes her eyes to rest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>As I was sleeping, I had a weird dream. I could only remember bits and pieces… I felt cold, as if my body was in cased</em> <em>in ice. I couldn’t move, and I couldn’t see. It was dark…</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> So dark… </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Darker… </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> And </em> <em> yet, darker stil </em> <em> l… </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Then something happened </em> <em> and again, I barely remember most of it, but I felt arms embracing me. It felt like two pairs of slender arms embracing me from the front and the back. For some reason, it felt… familiar. I felt warm, safe, protected… </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> I wasn’t really familiar with this type of affection from someone, or, um, someone(s)? It was weird. This dream was weird and I just wanted to </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> … </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> … </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> … </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> W a k e  u p  </em>  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“MUHH!!” Julia quickly bolted upright and wiped her eyes a few times before her vision got slightly better as she put her glasses on. “…Ugh, I hate my friggin’ dreams…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looks around the room and Sans seems to be gone and Papyrus is still asleep on the couch. Silly skeleton—that couch is too short for a beanpole like him. After a quick stretch, Julia decides to let her curiosity come out to play and slowly crawls over to Papyrus’ sleeping form. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Huh… </em> <em> Y’know </em> <em> , when </em> <em> Papy </em> <em> is sleeping like this, you can really see that he’s a skeleton. It’s pretty cool </em> <em> ... It does look like he has bones like you would see in that TV show “Bones”… </em> <em> Philangies </em> <em> … </em> <em> Uhh </em> <em> , what other bones? Spine, ribs, fibula, tibia, </em> <em> humerus </em> <em> , pelvis, kneecaps… </em> <em> Uhh </em> <em> … There is the skull, of course, and backbone plates, sternum… and… Fuck, what was another part? Clavicle! Yep! </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julia tilts her head and observes Papyrus more, looking at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> It looks like his chest is raising and falling as he sleeps. Do skeleton monsters need to breathe? Well, if they eat and drink, they probably need to breathe, too. More importantly, how does he and Sans keep themselves together? I could never do this with Sans… Papyrus on the other hand… He’s just knocked out cold. </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> …Don’t let curiosity be the death of me. I am not a weirdo. </em> <em> Er </em> <em> , well, no more so than usual. </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julia slowly—slooooowly reaches out and has the tips of her fingers brush along the top of his skull and down his jaw. Her eyes widen in surprise as she took notice that Papyrus felt slightly warm and not cold. The texture of his bones felt, smooth with a bit of grain-y roughness if that made any sense. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow… So cool…” Julia whispers quietly to herself. Isn’t this creepy? Isn’t this sorta like feeling up your best friend? It’s not like you like him that way, so… not that weird? But it might give mixed signals—aaaand her hand is already brushing along the grooves of his neck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Whoa… It </em> <em> kinda </em> <em> has little grooves and some spikes— </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> nnn </em>...” Papyrus softly groaned and Julia immediately drops everything and awkwardly crab walks backwards until she hits the front of the bed. Please don’t wake up, please, please, please… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Okay. Looks like he’s still asleep and there is no explaining to do. Julia is done with Skeleton Monster Anatomy 101. She gets up, grabs her room key and phone and tip-toes out of the room, quietly closing the door behind her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell were you <em> thinking </em>, dumbass?! Oh, well, golly-gosh-golly, Julia! Just got curious and accidentally felt up my best friend like a fuckin’ weirdo creeper!” Julia argues with herself, smacking her forehead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She walks off to head out on the deck to get some fresh, cold air. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sunscreen Smells Weird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Being out on the sea is </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>kinda</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> relaxing. Seeing all the water </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>splashin</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>’ and </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>splooshin</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>’ about and the air smelling like sea salt… with ot</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>her scents of fruity alcohol,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> chlorine</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> and too much sunscreen.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> It felt nice to clear my head. Things got a little bit too much for me and I feel so bad. I let my curiosity get the better of me and accidentally felt up my friend! Well, I </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>sorta</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> touched his skull and</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> neck? It just felt so cool! </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Well, not cool, but warm? </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Th</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>-the point is that you can’t do that anymore!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just… Breathe…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Collect your thoughts and try to look forward to the now and take your mind off Papyrus. Oh! I could try and think of some things I can do here on this trip. There’s video games, of course, and that new Wicca book on sigils that </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> got through the play store. Phone is at 83% so </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> can afford to do some reading.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Julia stops leaning on the boat railing and heads over near the pool area and lies back on a lounge chair. With a soft sigh escaping past her lips, she brings up her phone and to the books app and taps on the book she was looking for.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe when I finish reading this, I can do this on my own. It would be something nice to write down in my Book of Shadows.” Julia mutters as she swipes her finger</span>
  <span> across the phone screen</span>
  <span> to get past the index and table of contents.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Studying in the realm of </span>
  <span>magic</span>
  <span>k</span>
  <span> and witchcraft was something Julia took interest in for a while, but never got around in doing so until very recently. Being out on your own can open many possibilities for a person. Since then, she’s been growing a collection of crystals, making her own little herb garden, purchased a nice leather bound book as her first Book of Shadows, some candles and a couple of books in some of the beginnings of Wicca and spells.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly</span>
  <span>, Julia was snapped out of her focus on reading when she started hearing giggling, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it's the stupid, annoying, girly-girl type of giggling that's like </span>
  <span>nails on a chalkboard. What the hell is all the</span>
  <span>—</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It looks like Sans is hanging around</span>
  <span> a small group of girls. Are they… Flirting with him? </span>
  <span>Oh</span>
  <span> boy</span>
  <span>, one of them is holding his arm and ever so </span>
  <span>accidentally squishing </span>
  <span>said</span>
  <span> arm against her breasts. Implants to be exact, but who are </span>
  <span>we to judge? Sans is a total </span>
  <span>sweetheart and downright adorable, so it doesn't come as a surprise that he's popular with the ladies. Good for him!</span>
  <span> If Papyrus wasn't so protective, maybe the little blueberry could get some digits and have a nice tropical romance.</span>
  <span> Better it be one of the skeleton brothers than her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Because </span>
  <span>dating just takes too much time and effort</span>
  <span>…</span>
  <span> I'll be </span>
  <span>total hermit with 4, no, 5 cats…</span>
  <span>” Julia mutters, focusing back </span>
  <span>to her reading.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>wanna</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> waste anyone’s time. I’m whiny… needy… Sans and </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Papy</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> were just being nice to me because we’re friends. Guys just want sex and stuff… I </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, everyone has needs—</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I do get urges sometimes, if not rarely. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>With that being the case,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I'm hoping our room at the resort is separate bedrooms…</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I just ordered a </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>new toy</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I can't wait to break in. That thing </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>cost</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> over $116 so hopefully it'll be worth every penny. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t need those skeleton brothers finding out their human friend is a dirty sinner—</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Hehehe</span>
  <span>! Oh, </span>
  <span>Sansy</span>
  <span>, you're so cool!” Tittered a voice with a Valley Girl </span>
  <span>dialect.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em><span>‘Oh, </span></em><em><span>Sansy</span></em><em><span>, I hope you aren't falling for that…’</span></em><span> Julia cringes and rolls her eyes. Her </span><span>being outside patience was already getting low.</span> <em><span>‘Dear Lord, who talks like that?’</span></em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I can drown them out. Or drown myself. </span>
  <span>Drowning</span>
  <span> myself sounds better. I'm sure </span>
  <span>either Papyrus or Eve could erase my browser history for me.</span>
  <span>” </span>
  <span>Just go back to reading and focus.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I've never seen a skeleton monster before! I just moved to the town about a week ago, and it was so cool seeing so many monsters! You guys do, like, magic and stuff, yeah?” One </span>
  <span>woman </span>
  <span>said.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought monsters would be all big, bad and scary, but if all of them are as cute as you, I may move, too.” Said another. Oh, barf..</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“So, are you guys</span> <span>allowed to date humans or stuff? Or nah?</span> <span>Cuz</span><span> that would be, like, </span><span>beastiality</span><span>?</span><span>” The third woman asked. This was getting really old, really fast.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Julia turns off the screen on her phone and looks over. Sans was smiling, but she could tell that he was getting overwhelmed and uncomfortable. </span>
  <span>Welp</span>
  <span>, wouldn't be the first time she saves Sans from a group of </span>
  <em>
    <span>girls—again, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Sans was very popular.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Capt. Save-a-</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Bon</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>e to the rescue!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“Hey</span><span>, Sans!” Julia calls out with a big grin as she walks </span><span>past the women and </span><span>places a hand on his shoulder. “I thought I saw you over here! </span><span>I thought you</span> <span>weren't </span><span>gonna</span><span> leave the bedroom until after my nap?”</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“O-OH! </span>
  <span>I'M SORRY, HUMAN! IT COMPLETELY SLIPPED MY MIND, BUT I'M GLAD YOU'RE HERE NOW!” Sans </span>
  <span>says with a relieved </span>
  <span>expression on his face. Poor </span>
  <span>skele</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“Um, </span><em><span>excuse me</span></em><span>, who are you?</span><span>” One of them spoke up. A bleach </span><span>blonde woman with a very slender build </span><span>coated in a fake tan,</span><span> wearing a black string bikini and </span><span>it is very obvious </span><span>upon closer examination </span><span>to see that this chick was </span><span>indeed</span> <span>rockin</span><span>' some very cheap</span><span> DD</span><span> implants</span><span>.</span><span> This </span><span>oompa-loompa</span> <span>lookin</span><span>' bitch right here...</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you </span>
  <span>kinda</span>
  <span> interrupted </span>
  <span>us? </span>
  <span>We were talking." Another chimes in. Ugh, this chick was the very definition of resting bitch face. </span>
  <span>Black mid length hair, pretty pale skin with some </span>
  <span>freckles on her shoulders and cheeks, wearing </span>
  <span>purple bikini with sheer </span>
  <span>skirt.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“Well, so sorry to interrupt your </span><span>backhanded</span> <span>attempt at… ‘flirting</span><span>’,” Julia starts, letting out a dry chuckle, “but it was pretty obvious you were making him </span><span>uncomfortable. Could you back off?”</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you</span>
  <span>, his girlfriend</span>
  <span>?”</span>
  <span> The </span>
  <span>third woman scoffs and flips her hair</span>
  <span>. She was a petite gal with </span>
  <span>dirty blonde hair and wearing a </span>
  <span>blue gingham one piece.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Well, I am a girl and his friend, but it doesn't matter if I am or not. You were making my friend uncomfortable and that's not </span>
  <span>cool. Coming on too strong…</span>
  <span>” Julia shakes her head. “C'mon, Blueberry, let's head somewhere else. </span>
  <span>Okay?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, s-sure.” Sans stuttered for a moment and walks off with Julia. The three women were looking ticked off, but they can deal.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Seriously, those chicks </span>
  <span>were so thirsty, they can chug the entire sea. Sans, you're super popular with the ladies, my dude!</span>
  <span>” Julia laughs.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I-IT'S NOT FUNNY! THOSE WOMEN WERE JUMPING SEVERAL CHAPTERS AHEAD OF THE DATING MANUAL!</span>
  <span> I… I FROZE! I was not at my most magnificent… How embarrassing.” Sans lets out a whine, covering his face.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It's okay, </span>
  <span>dude. Things happen… </span>
  <span>Usually when it’s the rare occasion of me being flirted with, I just write it off as a joke.</span>
  <span>” Julia s</span>
  <span>norts and rolls her eyes</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Human? </span>
  <span>Who hurt you…?”</span>
  <span> Sans stops in front of Julia, looking at her with a serious expression.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“...No one. </span>
  <span>Look, I</span>
  <span>’m fine, </span>
  <span>I </span>
  <span>saved you from some thirsty ho—</span>
  <em>
    <span>women</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  <span>” </span>
  <span>Julia looks at Sans</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> “</span>
  <span>I</span>
  <span> just</span>
  <span> do</span>
  <span>n’t </span>
  <span>wanna</span>
  <span> think about something that isn’t </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> happen. I have </span>
  <span>made</span>
  <span> it my new goal that I’ll get a bunch of cats!</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Well, at least cats don’t steal my bone attacks… </span>
  <span>Human, you're really cool!</span>
  <span> I thought I should give you another reminder as to why!</span>
  <span> You like cooking, puzzles, you can tolerate my brother's constant puns and… You really see us as </span>
  <span>equals…”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>Julia gives an </span><span>sullen</span><span> look. “</span><span>Of course I would—we are equals, dude.</span><span> I mean… Look, I know humans and monsters had som</span><span>e</span><span> bad blood</span> <span>in the past, but it is in the </span><em><span>past</span></em><span>. Humans need to get over it so we can all get along instead of doing </span><span>anti-monster bullshit.”</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Human, language!” Sans </span>
  <span>huffs.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“English! C'mon, silly, let's chill back in the </span>
  <span>bedroom before more of your ‘fans’</span>
  <span> try to shower you in kisses.” Julia mocks and heads off.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“J-Julia! Don't tell </span>
  <span>Papy</span>
  <span> about this!” Sans chases after her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What? About the girls </span>
  <span>flirting with all 206 bones in your body, hoping to get an extra one?” Julia laughs and </span>
  <span>holds her sides.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Human! You have such a dirty mind!” Sans </span>
  <span>stomps his foot, throwing a fit as his cheeks erupt in a light blue.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait… Do skeleton monsters have a dick?!” Julia is having too much fun with this and squeals loudly as Sans tries to catch her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I AM NOT ANSWERING THAT!!” Sans shouts and tries to quiet Julia down, but she dodges and heads into the bedroom</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“PAPY! DO SKELETON MONSTERS HAVE A DI—</span>
  <em>
    <span>MMPH!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Julia is tackled to the floor with Sans </span>
  <span>sitting on her and covering her mouth.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Papyrus pauses the game he was playing and quirks a bone brow.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“…uh, do </span>
  <span>i</span>
  <span> want to know?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sans immediately shakes</span>
  <span> his head no while Julia quickly nods yes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was finally night time and seeing the sun set against the see was both beautiful and retina </span>
  <span>burning. Everything was nice, but we ran into a bit of an issue</span>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sleeping arrangements.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was only one king sized bed and it doesn't look like this futon was a pull-out </span>
  <span>mattress </span>
  <span>by any</span>
  <span> means.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll make things less awkward and you guys can have the bed.</span>
  <span>” Julia says and arranges the</span>
  <span> pillows.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“</span><span>you</span> <span>sure?” Papyrus asks.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Well… With the size of this bed, I think we can all fit?” Sans points out, making </span>
  <span>both Papyrus and Julia choke.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“uh, bro? </span><span>i</span> <span>dunno</span><span> if that's the best idea for us to do.” Papyrus says, rubbing the back of his skull.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, what he said</span>
  <span>.” Julia </span>
  <span>has a panicked look on her face with a small blush.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense! The Magnificent Sans can see that this bed is more than big enough to accommodate all three of us!</span>
  <span> It’ll be just like a sleep over!</span>
  <span>” </span>
  <span>Sans exclaims as he does a heroic pose with his bandana fluttering in the non-existent breeze.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“Okay… </span><span>Uhh</span><span>, well, I mean, I guess</span><span>… I'll go get changed in the bathroom. BRB.” </span><span>Julia sighs and takes</span> <span>out some clothes, heading into the bathroom with the lock clicking behind her.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, </span>
  <span>Papy</span>
  <span>? </span>
  <span>Can I… Ask you something?” Sans sits down on the edge of the bed, twiddling his thumbs.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“sure, bro. </span><span>somethin</span><span>' </span><span>botherin</span><span>' you? </span><span>Ya</span><span> look pretty down.” </span><span>Papy</span> <span>takes off his </span><span>hoodie and khakis and searches for his </span><span>PJ pants.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I've noticed that our friend has been rather sad when it comes to the subject of dating. I think she was hurt in the past and it may be why she's reluctant to get into another.</span>
  <span>” Sans starts off, grabbing his own </span>
  <span>PJs—blue with yellow star print all over, “</span>
  <span>I want to help her!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Papyrus is quiet for a moment before he grabs a lollipop and </span>
  <span>sticks it into his mouth. “</span>
  <span>ya</span>
  <span> sure</span>
  <span> about that?</span>
  <span> she said she wasn't </span>
  <span>lookin</span>
  <span>' </span>
  <span>for</span>
  <span> anyone.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that! Just…</span>
  <span> I feel like she thinks she isn't good enough, but that's not true!</span>
  <span> She is a wonderful human!” Sans pouts.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>s'nice</span>
  <span> that you </span>
  <span>wanna</span>
  <span> help her out, bro. </span>
  <span>b</span>
  <span>ut things </span>
  <span>like love </span>
  <span>kinda</span>
  <span>… do their own thing. </span>
  <span>somethin</span>
  <span>' like th</span>
  <span>at</span>
  <span> isn't up to you—it’s up to her, </span>
  <span>y'know</span>
  <span>?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand, </span>
  <span>Papy</span>
  <span>… Well, aside from that, I </span>
  <span>hope</span>
  <span> that we will have a wonderful time!” Sans flops back and hugs Papyrus' arm.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A click of the door opening with soft footsteps</span>
  <span> could be heard. </span>
  <span>Julia was putting her clothes into a spare bag. She settled for wearing a loose purple tank top and black PJ shorts with cats all over them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Time for bed. At least for me… I'll… </span>
  <span>Uhh</span>
  <span>, sleep on the left side. </span>
  <span>Gotta</span>
  <span> charge my phone and the Switch.” Julia says as she plugs said items in and lies back in bed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This is awkward.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Very awkward.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You’re in bed with two monsters.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Two MALE monsters...</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s only awkward if you make it awkward—w</span>
  <span>e’re all platonic friends here.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“…</span>
  <span>Y’know</span>
  <span>, I may stay up a little bit to play some more Breath of the Wild.”</span>
  <span> Julia murmurs, reaching over to grab the Switch.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“how far have you gotten into that game. back in the Underground, we had an older version, but it looks like games came a long way. Still got those Octo… </span>
  <span>ehh</span>
  <span> what are they called? They shoot rocks at </span>
  <span>ya</span>
  <span>.” Papyrus leans over next to Julia to get a better view.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Julia freezes up for a moment. Papyrus was getting really close and all up in her bubble</span>
  <span>.’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s still warm and a little pokey… He smells like sweets and cigarettes…’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Um, </span>
  <span>Papy</span>
  <span>, you smell like cigarettes. I thought you were </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> quit?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“what can </span>
  <span>i</span>
  <span> say? ‘s a tough habit to quit. ‘m </span>
  <span>tryin</span>
  <span>’ though.” Papyrus shrugs.</span>
  
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“IT’S A BAD HABIT!” Blueberry leans over on Papyrus, smacking his shoulder.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Sans, it is getting late. Inside voice, please?</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span> Julia pushes on Papyrus. “</span>
  <span>Papy</span>
  <span>, you’re too close and you’re heavy. Get off.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“mm… nah.” Papyrus smirks and becomes dead weight. Goddammit!</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Papyrus! </span>
  </em>
  <span>You’re heavy and pokey!”</span>
  <span> Julia squirms and whines. She just wanted to play her video game</span>
  <span>!</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“nah… ‘sides, you’re soft and squishy. are all humans like you?” Papyrus hugs on Julia and she let’s out a high-pitch squeal, making both brothers jump a bit.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>…Um. H-human? Are you okay?</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span> Sans looks at her</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No response.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“uh, kiddo?” Papyrus shakes her a little.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No response.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“aw shit. </span>
  <span>i</span>
  <span> think </span>
  <span>i</span>
  <span> broke her… ” Papyrus rubs the back of his skull</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> his cheekbones taking on a soft orange</span>
  <span>. “wasn’t </span>
  <span>lyin</span>
  <span>’ though. humans are really soft</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I do like it when she gives me hugs! It’s like hugging a soft, squishy pillow!” Sans sigh soon turned into a yawn.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Julia soon snaps out of it and a small blush appears on her cheeks. “</span>
  <span>Uhh</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>wanna</span>
  <span> let go of me? I-it’s getting late… I’ll put off playing Breath of the Wild until tomorrow.” Julia sq</span>
  <span>uirms out of Papyrus’ weight,</span>
  <span> plugs in the Switch and turns off the light on her side while Sans reaches out and turns out the light on his side.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>G’night</span>
  <span>, Sans. </span>
  <span>G’night</span>
  <span>, Papyrus.” Julia yawns and snuggles into the pillow as she shifts onto laying on her side.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘’night, Julia. night, bro.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, human. Sweet dreams, </span>
  <span>Papy</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is this another dream? Man… hell must be freezing over for me to be dreaming two nights in a row.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s so dark… It feels like I can see, but </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>all I see is darkness. I feel weightless…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Those arms… warm arms wrapping around me from behind </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>again. Who is this hugging me? Why…?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I feel so safe…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Protected…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>S o  p r e c </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>i</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> o u s</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>S o  k </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>i</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> n d</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y o u  a r e  l o v e d</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>T h e y  w </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>i</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> l </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>l</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>  p r o t e c t  y o u</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>L e a r n</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>O p e n  u p</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, what…? Who the heck is talking? I don’t recognize—oh, wait, dream logic…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>P . . . . . S . . . . AN . . .</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>W A K E  U P</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Julia groans softy, opening one eye to see how bright it is. Too early, that’s how. Five more minutes.</span>
  <span> This is a vacation and part of a vacation is sleeping in.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mmm… I am in love with this</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> bed. Maybe I should take Sans advice and date this bed.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Something is not right.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Julia opens her arms and shifts her head to access the situation. Arms, long bony arms were wrapped around her body in a tight embrace. One of those arms were slipped under her tank top and a little too close to grabbing a handful of boob. Shit!</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em><span>Goddammit, it’s Papyrus! </span></em><em><span>Whyyy</span></em><em><span>?! Is this payback for yesterday? It must be!</span></em><em><span> Shit </span></em><em><span>shit</span></em> <em><span>shit</span></em><em><span>… Okay, um, so… I’m sure I can wiggle free. </span></em><em><span>Paps</span></em><em><span> is a heavy sleeper after all.</span></em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Julia tries to wiggle out of the tall skeleton’s arms, but that only makes him hold onto Julia tighter.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Nn</span>
  <span>… No, just… Soft…” Papyrus mumbles under his breath, along with something else that couldn’t be heard. With a comforting sigh, he nuzzles his skull against Julia’s neck and shoulder.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Julia squeaks. This skeleton was getting a little bit friendly. Too friendly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“P-Papyrus? Wake up…” Julia hisses, already feeling her cheeks burning a deep crimson.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is ba</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>d. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe if I just</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>… Wiggle a little more to slip out…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Julia </span>
  <span>tries to wiggle her hips</span>
  <span> in hopes to </span>
  <span>slip down and off the bed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Papyrus lets out</span>
  <span> a growl and—</span>
  <span>did this dude just roll his pelvis against your ass?! NOPE!!</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“PAPYRUS!!” Julia screams and both Sans and Papyrus </span>
  <span>yelp.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Human?! What's wrong?! Did something </span>
  <span>happen?” Sans sits up on the bed and frantically looks around.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“um…” Papyrus tried to</span>
  <span> get ahold of </span>
  <span>the </span>
  <span>situation.</span>
  <span> Then realizes that he got a handful of something squishy and gives it a squeeze.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“YEEK! PAPYRUS!!” Julia squeals loudly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“…” And just like that, Papyrus teleported out.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Julia just got felt up by a skeleton.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The couch seems so much more comfortable…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Squishy Pillows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It's day 2 of the cruise and it starts off with Papyrus </span>
  <span>getting a handful of your squishy chocolate pillows.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“UGH!!...” Julia groans,</span> <span>hugs her pillow</span><span> and brings her legs closer to her body</span><span>.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sans slowly rubs Julia's back, trying to </span>
  <span>calm her down.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Julia, you know </span>
  <span>Papy</span>
  <span> didn't mean</span>
  <span> it…</span>
  <span> He just tends to be cuddly in his sleep</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span> Sans explains, “and since I am an honest person, this is one of the rare occasions that </span>
  <span>Papy</span>
  <span> has </span>
  <span>had a good night's sleep.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“…Wait. What do you mean by that?” Julia lifts her head and turns to Sans.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“Well… It's just</span><span>… Papyrus has had a long history of having stressful nightmares. So he ends up sleep deprived a lot.</span><span> He always tries to brush things off, but I'm not a baby bones! </span><span>I-I just…!</span><span>” Sans starts trembling and looks away.</span> <span>He looked really frustrated.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Julia shifts and </span>
  <span>pulls Sans into a hug. Poor thing…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“I know… Sans, everything will be okay. I-I'm not mad at</span> <span>Papy</span><span>, but… Humans have certain places </span><span>that shouldn't be touched without permission…” Julia </span><span>starts getting embarrassed again</span><span>. “The dude got </span><span>to</span><span> second base with my boobs</span><span>!</span><span> And didn't even buy me dinner!</span><span>”</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, they're soft and squishy to nuzzle into.”</span>
  <span> Sans mutters</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>What was that?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“N-Nothing!” </span>
  <span>Sans stammers.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“</span><span>Can't believe he just </span><em><span>poofed</span></em> <span>outta</span><span> here</span><span>… He’s not going to hide from this. We need to talk! Ugh… But later. Say Blueberry, did you want to go to the dining area to grab some breakfast together?” Julia gets out of bed and heads over to her suitcase to</span><span> look at what clothes to wear for the day</span><span>.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, after all!” Sans chirps, making Julia giggle.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> go to the bathroom and get ready for the day. I’ll be in the shower for a while, but what time is it…?” Julia takes her phone</span>
  <span> out</span>
  <span> and looks, “okay, it’s 8:27 right now so we still have some time before breakfast ends. It usually takes me around half an hour to shower…”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s alright, may I shower first? I won’t take as long.” Sans asks and sits on the end of the bed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sure!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sans gathers some things and heads into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Julia sets her clothes on the bed and messes with her phone. Thankfully, this ship has a good Wi-Fi connection. She wonders if Eve is on Skype? … … …</span>
  <span>Oh! She is! Let’s give her a quick call.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Drrr</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Drrr</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Drrr</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“EEEEYYYYY!! WHAT UP, SLUUUUT~?!”</span>
  <span> Eve shouts.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“…I already regret this call…” Julia mutters.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you </span>
  <em>
    <span>loooove</span>
  </em>
  <span> me. How’s the trip?!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Julia rolls her eyes and sighs, “</span>
  <span>It’s been… something. I’m going to have to hunt down Papyrus.</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s that tall one that’s trying to look cool, but is a total dork, yeah? What happened?” Eve moves t</span>
  <span>he camera and is in the kitchen, “I’m still here, I’m just trying to find food for breakfast.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so like—hold on,” Julia keeps quiet, but hears the shower in the bathroom running “so this morning, </span>
  <span>Paps</span>
  <span> totally got to </span>
  <span>second base with my boobs.</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was a clatter sound coming from Eve’s side.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you fuckin’ serious? Details, please?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so… first of all, there is just one room and one bed so… Does it count if I said I slept with two guys?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you guys touch dicks?” Eve snorts.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No…?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, no. Girl, you need to get laid. Hope</span>
  <span>fully something will happen on your little vacation?</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span> Eve looks over and waggles her eyebrows.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you constantly want me to get laid? Can’t you let me be with sex toys?” Julia huffs.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Because, there is a huge difference between a toy and the real deal. </span>
  <span>Heeeeey</span>
  <span>, since that Papyrus</span>
  <span> dude </span>
  <span>got to second base with you, why not let him get a home</span>
  <span> run</span>
  <span>?</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I will end this phone call, Eve.” Julia says.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, </span>
  <span>okaaaaay</span>
  <span>… I do miss you, though. It gets </span>
  <span>kinda</span>
  <span> lonely without you, so you better take a lot of pics and videos so I can </span>
  <span>photoshop</span>
  <span> myself in.” Eve says and she goes to the microwave.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, sure. I think Sans may be done getting ready. I need to get ready myself and get some breakfast, I’ll see </span>
  <span>ya</span>
  <span> later!” Julia waves.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Later—” the smoke detector starts blaring, “SHIT, THE BACON!! BYE—” and Eve ends the call. RIP bacon.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Pfft</span>
  <span>… Poor bacon.” Julia snickers.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The door clicks open and Sans steps out of the bathroom, wearing a black t-shirt, jeans and his blue bandana. Julia whistles and smirks.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Daaaang</span>
  <span>, Sans! You’re really going to wow the ladies with what you’re wearing. </span>
  <span>Welp</span>
  <span>! My turn~!” Julia grabs her things, walks past Sans to the bathroom and closes the door.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The shower starts.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sans waited about a good minute before walking over to the couch and sits down. Now that he was sort of by himself, he pulls out his phone and goes to the search browser. Julia said that his brother may have overstep a boundary with her chest, but why? Julia has never scold Sans when he hugs and nuzzles into them. They’re so soft and squishy! He doesn’t know why, but it’s one of his favorite things about her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He needed more information on </span>
  <span>human anatomy and so much more. </span>
  <span>There were several websites that provided information on female breast anatomy</span>
  <span>, what they are make out of and their essential functions.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So this article states that these develop when humans mature and that they make milk when they need to feed offspring… Milk? Like the milk at the store…?” Sans continues to look through a few more websites.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“These are different from Julia’s. Her breasts are much bigger than these pictures… Well, they feel really big at least…” Sans mutters. He needed more so he could understand why Julia got so embarrassed when Papyrus grabbed them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Well, since she’s going to be in the shower for a while, that would leave him with plenty of time.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let’s type “female breast grabbing” and see what results show?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>M-my stars!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> What kind of website is this?! These humans don’t have any clothes on! But… there are a lot of videos showing</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> female breasts.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…One video shouldn’t do anyone any harm, right? This is for research to get to know humans more.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>Sans taps on one of the videos that showed a woman</span><span> with rather big breasts</span><span>. It</span> <span>started with the human woman who kept her face out of view and had the camera more focused on her chest.</span><span> She </span><em><span>slowly</span></em><span> brought her </span><span>hands </span><span>up to breasts and </span><span>squeezes at the soft flesh</span><span> hidden</span><span> underneath </span><span>her shirt.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, o-oh, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>wowzers</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> They really </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>are squishy and soft looking. Well, I mean, Julia's are very soft and squishy when we hug...</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> B-better turn the volume down so she can't hear this…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The human in the video let out a soft moan as her fingers </span>
  <span>brushed across two visible points poking against the thin fabric. She then moved her hands away to slowly take off her </span>
  <span>top, revealing a black, lacey bra that looked like it could barely </span>
  <span>contain the human's large breasts.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“</span><span>Hhn</span><span>…” Sans huffed out a soft groan. Did it suddenly feel hot in here? It fel</span><span>t hot in here. The small skeleton could feel the magic burning</span> <span>across his cheekbones</span><span>. He couldn't take his eyes off the video.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The </span>
  <span>few seconds felt like hours as the</span>
  <span> human took off </span>
  <span>her bra—</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Phew! Sorry that shower took so long, Sans.” Julia says as she opens the bathroom door.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>Sans' </span><span>eyelights</span> <span>were snuffed out as he quickly closed the app and puts his phone away.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Julia comes out wearing a </span>
  <span>maroon tank top with spaghetti straps and a red &amp; black pleated s</span>
  <span>k</span>
  <span>ir</span>
  <span>t.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Uhh</span>
  <span>… You okay, dude? Your eyes did that spooky thing where they aren't there.” Julia points out, looking concerned.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sans couldn't speak. He felt frozen along with some other mixed feelings he's never felt. A tingling, building sensation that made his magic act in such a way that he felt like he had no control over. When he had to end his research early, he could feel his SOUL screaming </span>
  <span>at him and his bones aching slightly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sans…?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-YES?! UHM, WHAT IS IT, HUMAN?” Sans </span>
  <span>asked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You look </span>
  <span>kinda</span>
  <span> on edge, dude… Is everything alright, or…</span>
  <span> Oh, wait, I know what's wrong…” Julia says as she walks over towards </span>
  <span>him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sans gulped, feeling his entire skull turning blue. She was getting so close? What does she</span>
  <span> know what Sans was looking at?!</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…O-oh.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Julia had pulled Sans into a </span>
  <span>hug, wrapping her arms around him as she slowly rubs his back.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you're worried about Papyrus, but don't worry… I'll find him and talk. </span>
  <span>Li</span>
  <span>ke I said, I'm not mad at him.” Julia said as she continued to </span>
  <span>hug Sans.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>Sans’ shoulders slumped as he wrapped his arms around Julia's waist.</span><span> He was relieved that she just assumed he was worried </span><span>about his brother and while he was</span> <span>slightly</span> <span>worried, it was the last thing on his mind.</span> <span>His skull was being </span><span>squished by Julia's </span><span>breasts.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They were so </span>
  <em>
    <span>soft</span>
  </em>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sans </span>
  <span>nuzzled</span>
  <span> against them,</span>
  <span> trying to smother his skull with them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Uhh</span>
  <span>, Sans…?” Julia coughs a little.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sans slowly looks up</span>
  <span> at her</span>
  <span>, sockets lidded as if </span>
  <span>he was in a daze.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“…We're going to miss breakfast. I know you like hugs, but I'm getting pretty hungry, </span>
  <span>soooo</span>
  <span>…” Julia </span>
  <span>pets the top of Sans’ skull as she lets go of him, puts on her sandals</span>
  <span> and grabs her purse before opening the door.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sans </span>
  <span>quickly snaps out of it and catches up her as they both head out.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>The</span> <span>dining area really looked fancy. </span><span>The wavering smells of bacon </span><span>was so enticing.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“</span><span>Papy</span><span> can wait. I'm </span><span>gonna</span><span> have a food-</span><span>gasm</span> <span>with some yummy bacon.” Julia purrs </span><span>and quickly gets in line</span><span>.</span><span> Sans gets in line behind her</span><span>, but food was the last on his mind.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He… Has mixed feelings since his little research project. He needed to continue his research</span>
  <span>, f-for scientific human anatomy research and nothing more!</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…He really would like to touch Julia's breasts to truly see how soft </span>
  <span>they were.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stop it! </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>She is a wonderful human and it would be ungentlemanly </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>to do such a thing to a friend! …But, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Papy</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> got to touch them, so it's only fair if he got to as well. He didn't want </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>her getting mad at him though. That would mean no more physical contact, but more importantly… She would not trust him anymore and that made his SOUL </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>ache.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sans jolted as he </span>
  <span>felt a hand on his shoulder, only to find it was Julia.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You've been </span>
  <span>kinda</span>
  <span> spacing out today, Sans… C'mon, it's our turn to grab some food. Neat thing is, is that it's infused with magic! </span>
  <span>Magic food just tastes so </span>
  <span>freakin</span>
  <span>' good.” Julia squeals as she grabs some scrambled eggs, bacon and </span>
  <span>seasoned diced up potatoes</span>
  <span>, “I'm </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> get some orange juice and find us a table.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sans nods and gathers himself some breakfast, eggs, bacon and toast. He’s a little bit disappointed that they don’t have breakfast tacos, but it’s okay. They most </span>
  <span>likely</span>
  <span> wouldn’t compare to his. He looks around and sees that Julia already found a nice table near the corner of the room. He makes sure to grab a glassful of milk and walk on over to her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>So</span>
  <span>.. Sans, do you know where Papyrus would be hiding?</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span> Julia asks, then stabs her eggs with fork.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Uhm</span>
  <span>, well, usually, he would be at </span>
  <span>Muffets</span>
  <span>, but since we’re on vacation… I’m not sure. If I had to guess, it would be a secluded area where he could be alone.” Sans points out.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Right… I’ll try searching for him. I mean, usually I would text him and stuff, but knowing him, he </span>
  <span>prolly</span>
  <span> wouldn’t answer. So I’ll </span>
  <span>hafta</span>
  <span> be all </span>
  <span>snea-</span>
  <em>
    <span>kaaaay</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  <span> Julia giggles and wiggles her fingers as she says “</span>
  <span>snea-</span>
  <em>
    <span>kaaaay</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
  <span> She takes a gulp of orange juice, “Sorry about this, Sans… You </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> be okay by your lonesome? Or are you nervous about those women finding you again?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Well, Sans was slightly worried about running into them again, yes, but more importantly…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He could finally be alone to continue his research.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It is okay, Julia! I’ll be just fine! I will be in our room for the day while you search for my lazy brother.” Sans smiled and gave a thumbs up.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Julia smiles at Sans before going back and eating breakfast, as does he.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Paps</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> likes to avoid problems if need be. I mean, if I grabbed a handful of </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>titty</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, I </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>prolly</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> wouldn’t want to face the person I did it to either. Nevertheless, I </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>gotta</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> find </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Papy</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> and we need to talk this out. I don’t want our friendship being awkward and stuff and he avoids me entirely...</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>After eating breakfast, Julia sets off on her little mission, code name</span><span>:</span><span> “Find </span><span>Tol</span> <span>Boi</span><span>.”</span><span> With the piece of info Sans gave her, she sets off exploring the ship for secluded or less populated areas where Papyrus might be hiding. She tries looking in areas, such as the Captain’s area, the upper floors of the ship—she even asked some of the staff if they seen him in the</span><span> cargo area of the boat. Nothing. Zip. Zilch.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Goddammit! Fuckin’ fucker </span>
  <span>mcfuckety</span>
  <span> FUCK! Where the hell could a tall ass skeleton be hiding?” Julia grumbles as she scuffles down the deck</span>
  <span> of the boat.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The more Julia walked by her lonesome, the more she though about the whole situation </span>
  <span>that caused this mess. Sans did tell her that Papyrus was a </span>
  <span>cuddler</span>
  <span>, but it was the first time in a while that he has had a good night's sleep.</span>
  <span> Why grab the boobs, though? I mean, if you flip the roles a bit, </span>
  <span>Papy</span>
  <span> is a skeleton monster and rather hard </span>
  <span>so maybe feeling something so soft and squishy was appealing?</span>
  
  <em>
    
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wait… That smell. It </span>
  <span>smells like…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cigarettes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Julia </span>
  <span>quickly walks around to follow to source of the strong nicotine. Soon, </span>
  <span>she sees the smoky </span>
  <span>wisps coming… From the side of the ship? She leans over and…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>There</span><span> he was, just lounging on an emergency boat</span><em><span>,</span></em> <span>sockets closed with a lit cigarette </span><span>between his teeth.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <span>PAPYRUS!!</span>
  </b>
  <span>” Julia yells out, making the tall skeleton jolt and quickly looks around</span>
  <span> until he see Julia leaning over the railing.</span>
  <span> “Oy, don't you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> runaway from me. We need to </span>
  <span>talk.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shit. She's making that face. Trying to make an attempt to be </span>
  <span>angry when she looks like a cute pouting turtle</span>
  <span> instead with the way</span>
  <span> her cheeks puff out and her lips giving such a pout. </span>
  <span>Papyrus started to sweat a bit, feeling really anxious, but </span>
  <span>teleports and appears beside Julia, but refuses to look at her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Julia immediately </span>
  <span>hugs Papyrus close, nuzzling into his chest, making his breath hitch.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You</span>
  <span>… You…! </span>
  <span>Papy</span>
  <span>, don't just up and leave me like that, bonehead</span>
  <span>. I was worried and stuff…” Julia </span>
  <span>looks up at him, “Look, sooner or later, we need to talk about this…</span>
  <span> About grabbing my tits and stuff. It's… Look, dude. You just grabbed my boobs and I'm not angry or whatever. Sans told me you've haven't had much luck when it comes to getting a good night's rest.</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“…” Papyrus didn't say anything.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Papy</span>
  <span>, let's just… Go back to our room. Don't think I'll go easy on </span>
  <span>you because you got a handful of my awesome-sauce tits.</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span> Julia takes </span>
  <span>Papyrus' hand and starts walking off to make back to their room.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Papyrus snorts and </span>
  <span>smirks. “how the hell </span>
  <span>are you so calm about all this?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“If we're being </span><span>truthful, yo</span><span>u're not</span><span> the first person to grab my tits. </span><span>I've told you about my friend, Eve, right? The neon</span><span> yellow and pink</span><span> colored wolf monster?</span><span> One time and how she did this, I do not know,</span><span> but convinced me to go to this house party.</span> <span>It was… </span><span>Kinda</span><span> like you see on those TV shows or movies—with drinks, bumping music and everyone was, like, grinding and dry-humping each other and all that sit. I… Just sat on the couch and drank some jungle juice while being bored </span><span>outta</span><span> my mind and keeping my anxiety levels down and suddenly Eve just grabs a lawful of my boobs, drunk off her ass and says loudly ‘WHO WANTS TO FUCK MY GIRL HERE? </span><span>SHE GOT SOME TIG ‘OL BITTIES!!’ and she just fondles them until she passed out on the floor and I had to drive her drunk furry ass back to my place because last time I left her alone drunk, she almost burned her damn apartment down.” Julia just shakes her heads and huffs, thinking about the whole thing while Papyrus wheezes and tries not to burst out laughing.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They arrived to their room and Julia opens the door with her key card. Sans was sitting on the couch, but for some reason, the little skeleton looks like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Sansy</span>
  <span>-Sans, you okay?” Julia flops backwards onto the bed and sighs.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m fine! Just glad you’re both back!” Sans says, but mentally cursed himself for stuttering. “Papyrus! You had us both worried! Shame on you!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“sorry bro, just needed to get away for a little bit. won’t happen again.” Papyrus says as he sits on the couch next to him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was an awkward tension in the air. You could hear the light scraping from Papyrus rubbing the back of his skull and finding the wall far more interesting. Julia rolls over to her stomach and starts playing on the Switch to keep herself occupied. She needed to get back into playing Breath of the Wild anyways. Sans was looking between the two, confused. Did you two not get everything reconciled?</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Papyrus let’s out a sigh</span>
  <span> and glances over </span>
  <span>where Julia was. Even though </span>
  <span>she wasn't mad him, he still felt bad </span>
  <span>about </span>
  <span>doing it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Papyrus’ breath hitched as he </span>
  <span>was looking over.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>Julia was laying horizontally across the bed,</span> <span>playing on the Switch, but he could care </span><span>less about that. The pleated skirt she was wearing was so short, showing off her </span><em><span>plump</span></em> <span>and thick </span><span>legs</span><span>. And that tank top was not helping whatsoever. </span><span>Those breasts looked like they were about to pop out</span><span>. They look as soft as they felt when he got a handful this morning.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p><em><span>Shit, what the fuck are you </span></em><em><span>thinking, Papyrus? Get your skull out of the gutter.</span></em><em><span> She's your </span></em><em><span>friend for star's sake!</span></em> <em><span>Plus she might not be into </span></em><em><span>monsters—</span></em></p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“Hey, </span><span>Papy</span><span>, </span><span>could you help me, please? </span><span>I'm at the part where I fixed all the parts for the Divine Beast </span><span>Vah</span> <span>Ruta</span><span> or whatever—the giant elephant thing</span><span>. I thought it would </span><span>be easy, but lo and behold, this </span><span>Waterblight</span> <span>Ganon</span> <span>splishy-splooshy</span> <span>ass just did some anime-</span><span>weeabo</span> <span>sparkly arrival and literally fucked my ass, no lube with his bullshit </span><span>sp</span><span>—WHAT THE FUCK?! I FUCKING DODG—</span><span>Sssshhh</span><span>… I swear to fucking GOD I am going to break </span><span>this thing.” Julia continues to stream a line of expletives </span><span>while Sans covers where his ears would be.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“</span><span>waterblight</span> <span>ganon</span><span>? </span><span>c</span><span>hoosing the Zora's domain for your first?” </span><span>Papyrus </span><span>quirked</span><span> a brown.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Yeeeeeaaah</span>
  <span>… Prince Sidon is pretty hot… I want him to bite me with those pointy </span>
  <span>and sharp teeth…” Julia swoons.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>pfft</span>
  <span>, got a thing for fishes?” Papyrus teases.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>He is aesthetically pleasing to look at, but honestly, I go weak for a person </span>
  <span>who I can be comfortable with and chill, </span>
  <span>y'know</span>
  <span>. Someone who isn't just my lover, but my friend…” Julia sighs, “doubt I'll ever have that or whatever, so I'll just </span>
  <span>settle for some body pillows of Sabastian </span>
  <span>from ‘Black Butler', Cadye-6 </span>
  <span>and Lord </span>
  <span>Shaxx</span>
  <span> from ‘Destiny', and Prince </span>
  <span>Sidon from ‘Breath of the Wild'.</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>t</span>
  <span>hirsty much?” Papyrus shakes his head.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“Eat my ass, beanpole. Just because I'm </span><span>a lonely </span><span>demisexual</span> <span>doesn't </span><span>mean I don't have needs.” Julia flips </span><span>him off</span><span>.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“</span><span>such language!</span> <span>m</span><span>y</span><span> poor virgin ears!</span><span>”</span><span> Papyrus chuckles.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Pfft</span>
  <span>! Yeah right…” Julia rolls her eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…Wait, he’s not making a sassy comeback?</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  <span>Waaaaaait</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Papy</span>
  <span>… Are you a virgin?” Julia asks.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Papyrus stiffens, looking at Julia as if she just accused him of murder. His cheeks were already glowing bright orange and small droplets of sweat appear.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“OMG, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Julia squeals.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>dunno</span>
  <span> what you’re </span>
  <span>talkin</span>
  <span>’ about, kiddo. if you </span>
  <span>aren’t aware, </span>
  <span>i</span>
  <span> have my share of experiences with some of the snow bunnies back in the underground.</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span> Papyrus’ demeanor changes back to his neutral state and gives a shrug.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Is that so…?” Julia smirks, “‘Kay, </span>
  <span>Papy</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“not really </span>
  <span>likin</span>
  <span>’ that face you’re </span>
  <span>makin</span>
  <span>’ there…” Papyrus says, leering at her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>L’il</span>
  <span> old me…? Nonsense. I’m such a good little human!</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span> Julia says in a Southern Bell drawl, batting her eyelashes. “Blueberry knows I’m a good girl!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“that’s because you spoil my bro with baked treats.” Papyrus sighs.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But they’re really good! Therefore, that makes Julia a good person! Along with other reasons.”</span>
  <span> Sans chimes in and Julia squeals loudly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“AWWW, BLUEBERRY!! You love </span><span>meeee</span><span>!!” Julia runs over and hugs on the </span><span>smol</span> <span>skele</span><span>.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p><span>Said </span><span>smol</span> <span>skele</span><span> is currently melting, having his skull pressed against Julia’s breasts</span><span> yet again. Today was a good day for him.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“</span><span>On an unrelated note, could you help me with </span><span>Waterblight</span> <span>Ganon</span><span>, </span><span>Papy</span><span>?</span><span>”</span></p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“what’s there to be stuck on? </span><span>waterblight</span> <span>ganon</span><span> has a long trident that they warn you about in game.” Papyrus starts.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That I do know. It’s like, when I get to the second phase of the battle is when it gets difficult. Like… water rises and there are these platforms appear and then the asshole throws ice at me and I keep breaking my weapons in the process.” Julia groans.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“…why aren’t you using </span>
  <span>Cryonis</span>
  <span> to just break them and shoot him in the eye with an arrow?” Papyrus asks.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…what?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“…What?” Julia stares at him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>yeah</span>
  <span>, in the second phase, you shoot him in the eye with an arrow and when he forms the ice blocks, use </span>
  <span>Cryonis</span>
  <span> to break them instead of wasting your weapons.</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <span>SON OF A B</span>
  </b>
  <span>—”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>[One Angry Rant Full of</span>
  <span> Expletives Later…</span>
  <span>]</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“didn’t know there was such a thing as next level cursing.” Papyrus looked both shocked and impressed at the same time.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“HONESTLY!! SUCH CRUDE AND FILTHY WORDS YOU KNOW!!” Sans stomps his foot, he was not pleased in the slightest. “WHERE DID YOU EVEN AQUIRE SUCH A</span>
  <span>N</span>
  <span> UNCOUTH LANGUAGE?!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Internet and online gaming matches… And my Dad. The first time I cursed was when I was in first grade in elementary school. The time when where if a boy picks on you, it meant that they liked you. I didn’t get the memo and this kid named Mark just kept bugging me. It was ticking me off” Julia grimaced, already looking annoyed, “so I told him to leave</span>
  <span> me alone or I was going to tell the teacher. Of course this didn’t work, so fast forward to after school where all the kids, teachers and parents were and I spotted my Dad and right as he was going to pick me up, Mark is near the school building, doing ‘</span>
  <span>neener-neener-neener</span>
  <span>’ to me, I snapped and said every curse word I overheard my Dad said whenever he was watching football or basketball. Dad literally had to pull me away before I got into a fight with him and sped off.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you </span>
  <span>get punished or get in trouble?</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span> Sans asked and Papyrus looked at Julia expectantly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Pfft</span>
  <span>, no. Mama chewed Dad out though for having said those words around me. I got some yummy butter pecan ice cream and a </span>
  <span>plushie</span>
  <span> to add to my </span>
  <span>collection</span>
  <span>.” Julia snorts.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“someone sounds like they were a little spoiled brat.” Papyrus chuckled and Julia flips him off.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day went fairly well. Julia got to spend some more time with Sans as far as participating in some activities. She now knows how fun Shuffleboard can be. Lunch was excellent—there was a professional chef who made the most delicious medium rare steak with a cognac peppercorn sauce. Julia was able to get more reading done on Wicca and sigils and wrote down her findings on some papers which she’ll later transfer to her Book of Shadows when they get back home. Everything was pretty nice, but it was still a little awkward between her and Papyrus. Sure, yes, they would talk and all, but it still just felt… off and awkward.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Night 2</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Once again, it is time to bring this day</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> to a close… But to be honest, after the whole, uh, incident… </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>We might have to change</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> sleeping arrangements.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm going to </span>
  <span>get ready for bed… </span>
  <span>Sooo</span>
  <span>… I'll see </span>
  <span>y'all</span>
  <span> in a bit.” Julia says as she heads into the bathroom.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sans </span>
  <span>sees Papyrus lounging on the couch in his </span>
  <span>tank </span>
  <span>top and black </span>
  <span>boxers with white bone print.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Papy</span>
  <span>, aren't you </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> get in bed</span>
  <span>?</span>
  <span>” Sans asked as he pulls down his pajama shirt.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>m'already</span>
  <span> ready. </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> sleep on the couch here</span>
  <span>, bro.”</span>
  <span> Papyrus drawled, looking at his phone.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, Papyrus! If this is about the incident that happened this morning, she said everything was all right!” Sans pouts.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“i</span>
  <span> know, but…</span>
  <span> it's just that—” Papyrus stops mid-sentence as he heard the door click open.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Julia </span>
  <span>steps out of the bathroom wearing some new nightclothes; </span>
  <span>a </span>
  <span>purple </span>
  <span>tank top night shirt with sheer lighter purple lace around the bottom, the </span>
  <span>v-cup that showed off her cleavage quite nicely</span>
  <span> along with the straps. She was </span>
  <span>also wearing </span>
  <span>matching short-shorts that shaped the curves of her hips and </span>
  <span>ass.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“One more day and then we'll be at the resort.” Julia says as she lies down on the bed and checks out her </span>
  <span>phone.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>Julia </span><span>scrolls through her bookmarks on her internet </span><span>browser</span><span>. </span><span>Ohh</span><span>! Finally! One of her </span><span>fave</span> <span>fanfics</span><span> updated</span><span>. </span><span>Ooooohhh</span><span>, </span><span>and it looks pretty </span><span>sinful</span><span>, too. She loves these reader inserts… </span><span>SHIT! She can't </span><span>read it now though—not when these two are around. </span><em><span>DAMMIT!</span></em> <span>It'll have to wait until later or at least until she's alone…</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I'll call it a night. </span>
  <span>Paps</span>
  <span>, you coming to bed</span>
  <span>…</span>
  <span>? </span>
  <span>I mean… </span>
  <span>The </span>
  <span>couch is too short for you</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>tall boy.” Julia comments.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Papyrus just shrugs, not saying anything.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“THAT'S IT! IT IS OBVIOUS THAT THIS </span>
  <span>FRIENDSHIP HAS TAKEN SOME HITS BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU! Luckily for you both, I, The Magnificent Sans</span>
  <span>, can easily fix this so not only </span>
  <span>will everything be restored, but your friendship may even reach a new level!” Sans exclaims.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? And what is The Magnificent Sans’ plan? I'm shivering with </span>
  <span>anticipation.” Julia quirks a brow, looking amused.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are going to sleep together!” Sans </span>
  <span>chirps, his </span>
  <span>eyelights</span>
  <span> changing into </span>
  <span>bright stars.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT?!?!?!?!” Julia squawks loudly, blushing. “S-Sans, </span>
  <span>Papy</span>
  <span> and I are just friends, we aren't—”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“i</span>
  <span> think he means just normal sleeping. r-right, bro?” Papyrus was already sweating a nervous storm.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“Well, of course! You two shall share this bed and I'll </span><span>sleep on the couch. It shall be almost as magnificent as me! </span><span>Mweh</span><span> heh </span><span>heh</span><span>!” Sans laughs and searches the closet for extra pillows. The </span><span>smol</span> <span>skele</span><span> was totally </span><span>gonna</span><span> build a </span><span>pillowfort</span><span> as his bed/base.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p><span>Julia gets under the </span><span>bed </span><span>sheets and sighs. </span><span>Papyrus was just sitting on the end bed</span><span>, keeping to himself. He was always a bit of a </span><span>subborn</span> <span>guy, but when push comes to shove, he could change his mind. Julia smirks and </span><span>crawls over and hugs Papyrus from behind, </span><span>squishing her breasts against him.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“</span><em><span>Pappy…~ What's wrong? Don't you </span></em><em><span>wanna</span></em> <em><span>sleep with me?” Julia coos in a soft tone.</span></em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She could hear and feel his bones rattling.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Snrk</span>
  <span>! Just kidding, dude. </span>
  <span>I'm </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> head to bed. </span>
  <span>G'night</span>
  <span>!” Julia flops back and </span>
  <span>nuzzles into her pillow.</span>
  <span> It doesn't take to</span>
  <span>o long until she falls asleep, snoring softly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes turn into a few hours and Papyrus hasn't moved a muscle—well, if he had any anyways.</span>
  <span> His thoughts were keeping him awake, but </span>
  <span>slowly losing the battle. A good sleep sounds fan-fucking-</span>
  <span>tasic</span>
  <span> right now.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…Fuck it. Sleep wins.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Papyrus </span>
  <span>crawls into bed, making </span>
  <span>sure to keep his distance from Julia. Doesn't want another incident like </span>
  <span>earlier. Lying back, staring at the ceiling, </span>
  <span>he really tries to not think </span>
  <span>to</span>
  <span>o hard about this.</span>
  <span> This vacation is all about fun and relaxation, right? Maybe he'll meet a nice monster there? Beach means that there'll be a bunch of </span>
  <span>hotties</span>
  <span>, after all, but… Come to think of it, </span>
  <span>he's never really thought about relationships or even getting laid before.</span>
  <span> Not until recently, but he didn't know why.</span>
  <span> Maybe since being on the surface with no resets in so long, he can finally just relax and enjoy life, but a part of him will still have his guard up, just in case.</span>
  <span> As long as his little bro and the rest of his friends are okay, he has nothing to worry about.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was early in the afternoon </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>and as per usual, Julia had </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>invited </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Paps</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> over for their game night</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> He likes chilling out with her, but mostly how frustrated she gets when she loses; cursing to a whole new level, her </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>nose flaring and the way her cheeks puff out and pouting</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Adorable little human…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey! Dude, get in here so I can kick your </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>ass already!” Julia says, already opening the door before Papyrus could knock.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Papyrus shrugs and saunters on in</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> but falters in his steps for a moment. He notices that Julia has really gotten relaxed being around him. Perhaps too much seeing as </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>how she is just wearing an “I can't adult today. Please don't make me adult.” t-shirt and what looks to be a pair of galaxy print </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>boy-shorts that hugged quite nicely around </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>her hips and ass. The piece de resistance was a pair of black </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>kneesocks</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> with matching black lace.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>u</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>hh</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>you forgot to wear pants, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>y'know</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> that, right</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>?” Papyrus points out, trying to look away and already feeling magic </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>coursing to his cheekbones.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Pfft</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>! In my place I have a strict no pants policy.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Besides, you're cool enough that I don't </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>hafta</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> worry about anything,” Julia says as she plops down on the sofa, turning on the game system, “so quit your </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>stallin</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>'! I believe that today is the day where I finally kick your coccyx.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“seems like someone has been boning up on their skeleton </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>anatomy.” Papyrus snickers and lies back on the sofa next to Julia as she hands him </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>a controller.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em><span>“Boo! Fuck you—that was a bad joke and you know it.</span></em> <em><span>Anywaaaaays</span></em><em><span>… The game of choice is a childhood favorite of mine. It is called </span></em><em><span>‘Unreal Tournament’!” Julia cheers and starts it up.</span></em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After a few rounds, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Julia somehow managed to win by 1 point.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“FUCK YEAH! I finally beat you! Mmm! Mm-mm! Mmm-mmm-mmm!” Julia </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>cheers and does a little victory dance, having her hips swaying and shaking her ass.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“h-heh… way to go, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>kiddo</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>. Finally beat me." Papyrus chuckles </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>as he places the controller down, “so, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>uhh</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, you ready to play again or a new game or </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>somethin</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>'?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Julia turns around with a smirk on her face.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> She faces him and straddles him.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mm… Nah</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>… I think I want to spend the rest of my time </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>enjoying your company, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Papy</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>…”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Papyrus froze, already starting to sweat.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>uhh</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>…”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em><span>“</span></em><em><span>Papy</span></em><em><span>,</span></em> <em><span>I really do like spending time with you…</span></em><em><span> It just… It feels so natural and right, </span></em><em><span>y'know</span></em><em><span>…?” </span></em><em><span>Julia looks at Papyrus directly.</span></em><em><span> “And… </span></em><em><span>Uhm</span></em><em><span>… </span></em><em><span>I… I like you…”</span></em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She liked him?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Judging by the way she was looking at him, he can tell she liked him more than just a friend.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>…really? Even though </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>i'm</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> just a skeleton monster?” Papyrus had to be sure.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Papy</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, didn't I already tell you? I'm </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>demisexual</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>… The time </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I've spent with you, I started to just…</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I mean… Just started to feel a connection…</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> But I couldn't say it… It just gets so nerve wracking. I mean, I </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>dunno</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> if you're into humans or… B-bigger women…” Julia squirms in place.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“don't care </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>‘bout that… you know me better than that…”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Papyrus says in a soft tone as he places a skeletal hand on her cheek, to which she immediately leans into.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I know you'll eventually have to head home, but… I wanted to give you a little something to remember.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>” She says, taking on a seductive tone as she leans forward and </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>trails soft kisses along Papyrus' jaw</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, down to the vertebrates that made up his </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>neck.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit… Was this really happening?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Stars… Her lips were so soft…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Papyrus just lied back, just focusing on the feeling.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Julia continued </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>to abuse his neck, giving soft licks and bites, making Papyrus hiss.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Papy</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>… Be honest with me—you're really a virgin, aren't you?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Papyrus nodded. He couldn't trust himself to speak… Not right now…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who in the hell knew that she liked him? She never gave any signs or anything</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>… But they do hang out a lot. They text one another all night until they realize they have work soon</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, have fun playing videogames and watch </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>YouTube videos a lot, but most of all, there was just this connection. A connection to which you t</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>w</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>o could just relax with one another and just open up.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Julia just wasn't like the other humans that would give him </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>and his brother glares or shocked looks, she looked at them with adoration</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The distinct sound of a zipper broke Papyrus out of his thoughts.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> He looks down to see Julia kneeled down between </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>his legs, looking at him</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> with a wry smirk.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em><span>“u-</span></em><em><span>uhh</span></em><em><span>, </span></em><em><span>heheh</span></em><em><span>… uh, Julia, </span></em><em><span>whacha</span></em> <em><span>doin</span></em><em><span>' there…?”</span></em><em><span> He was starting to get a little anxious.</span></em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em><span>“</span></em><em><span>Juuuust</span></em> <em><span>giving my favorite skeleton a little parting gift. Hope you don't mind, </span></em><em><span>Papy</span></em><em><span>…” Julia purrs as she moves up a little</span></em><em><span>, </span></em><em><span>pushing</span></em><em><span> Papyru</span></em><em><span>s</span></em><em><span>’</span></em><em><span> hoodie up to expose </span></em><em><span>his spine, which was </span></em><em><span>already glowing and sparking with his magic. Julia wraps her right hand around his lower spine and slowing stroking it.</span></em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Papyrus exhales a shaky breath. It felt so different than his own hands—so soft and warm against—s-shit—his bones…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Does it feel good when I touch you like this, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Papy</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>…?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Your magic feels all fizzy against me</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>…”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“y-yea… sorry ‘bout </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>that—ah! </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>fffuck</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>...</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>!” Papyrus slumps back onto </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>the sofa.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Hehehe</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>… That's something good to know. Your pelvis is sensitive, too…</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Julia </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>leans down and slowly drags her tongue along </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>the outer wings of Papyrus' pelvis</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, giving a playful bite here and there, making Papyrus </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>yelp.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…Was this really happening…?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her tongue feels soft, hot… and wet… Just licking his pelvis like it’s the best nice cream she’s ever had… Papyrus was losing it. He could feel his magic swirling loudly throughout his body, his SOUL pulsing in need before the magic swirls down his spine to his pelvis to take on a more appropriate form.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“O-Oh, my… Papyrus…” Julia’s eyes widen.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>m’sorry</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> is it weird…?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Papyrus murmurs, already starting to feel self-conscious.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, no, no… Just didn’t realize the phrase ‘monster cock’ was something to be taken literally.” Julia giggles and nuzzles her cheek against the skeleton’s magic member, placing a kiss along the shaft.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“s-stars, dammit, please…” He begs.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“‘Please’ what? Use your words—you’re not a baby bones…” Julia coos as she licks the swollen head of his cock, playfully pressing her tongue against the urethra and gets rewarded with a generous amount of </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>precum</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>. “Mmm… It’s like citrus-y, fizzy, pop rocks… I just may get addicted to you and your cock…”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“stop teasing, and suck my co—</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>nnn</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>! FUCK!” Papyrus was cut off mid-sentence as he felt plump lips wrapping around the head, with her tongue swirling around it clockwise and counterclockwise before giving a little flick across the tip.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Julia was not giving any MERCY to this monster. She slowly took more of his cock down her throat—about halfway in—before slowly pulling away. The skeleton was about to protest until he started to groan, feeling her bob her head; each time, taking another inch or more until her lips were kissing the front of Papyrus’ pelvis.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“h-</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>hooooly</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> fuck…</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>” Papyrus moaned and places his hand </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>on top of Julia's head, his phalanges</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> digging through her afro.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em><span>Julia had continued her assault. She wanted to blow him proper until he couldn't even remember his own name. She </span></em><em><span>was bobbing her head at a decent pace, having</span></em><em><span> Papyrus's cock sliding in and out of her mouth, making sure </span></em><em><span>to have her lips tighten around the head each time.</span></em> <em><span>The </span></em><em><span>apartment was filled with the faint music of the videogame title screen playing, but being drowned out with the wet sucking sounds, rattling of </span></em><em><span>bones, and choked gasps and pleading moans for more.</span></em><em><span> Papyrus was losing it. It felt too good, it was too much, even! </span></em><em><span>It put his solo sessions to shame and no matter how much he could deny it, he was falling in love with this human's heaven sent mouth—her </span></em><em><span>wet tongue abusing the sensitive head and how it would just </span></em><em><span>sloooowly</span></em><em><span> drag along the shaft, the way she would </span></em><em><span>swallow, making her throat squeezes him, and the slight pleasurable pain when her </span></em><em><span>teeth would lightly bite him. Stars, it was too hot. He wasn't </span></em><em><span>gonna</span></em><em><span> make it.</span></em><em><span> He needed this; this feeling like he was going to explode. He wanted to cum so badly. Shit, would she swallow it?</span></em><em><span> Or maybe cum all over her face… his magic splattered all over </span></em><em><span>her face sounds so hot.</span></em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“h-</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>haahh</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>… fuck, fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>fuuuck</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>…!” he was </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>gasping and shut his eye sockets tightly.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> He was practically guiding her head to take every last inch while Julia hummed.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Mmn</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>… </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Nn</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>…” Julia placed her hands </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>on his</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> femurs, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>moaning as she was being forced to </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>deepthroat</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> his cock, her drool heavily coating his </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>pelvis.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Almost…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Papyrus growled and he threw his skull back, feeling his </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>cock swelling, about to burst.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>F-fuck… </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Almooost</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Julia moans, trying to look up at </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Papyrus, as if awaiting for him to </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>shoot his load into her pretty mouth…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, s-stars… Julia, please…!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>...And</span>
  <span> then</span>
  <span> Papyrus </span>
  <span>wakes </span>
  <span>up.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Boned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Papyrus has never been so turned </span>
  <span>on and pent up like this… Waking up from a very sexual wet dream of his best friend choking on his dick</span>
  <span>. Fuck, why was this happening? He was so close, too!</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…Shit. </span>
  <span>This could not be any worse, but it </span>
  <span>is.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He's so turned on… </span>
  <span>He's so bothered by it and his throbbing bulge threatening to poke through his boxers wasn't </span>
  <span>helping.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He needed to get off—he needed to cum… Was he really going to </span>
  <span>do this?</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…Yes. His hand was already down his boxers. He hissed as he was pumping </span>
  <span>his cock. Sans was still asleep</span>
  <span> and Julia had her back to him, snoring lightly. She kicked </span>
  <span>some of the covers off, exposing her night shirt rode up a bit and her short</span>
  <span>-s</span>
  <span>horts that was still complimenting her big, round ass.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>Papyrus let </span><span>out a quiet whimper as he laid back, focusing </span><span>on the feeling of pleasure as he continued to stroke his cock… But </span><span>it wasn't the same. Even though it was a </span><span>dream,</span><span> it just felt too real… So </span><span>soft and wet… Dream</span><span> version of</span><span> Julia was bold </span><span>and assertive</span><span>; the complete opposite of the real Julia he knows</span><span>… Her—</span><em><span>mmf</span></em><span>—tongue</span><span>… Just such a</span> <em><span>fuckin’</span></em> <span>tease… </span><em><span>Sh</span></em><em><span>-shit</span></em><span>… </span><span>The feeling of her throat squeezing his cock. Papyrus wondered if </span><span>she really could take every last inch?</span> <em><span>Stars, fuck</span></em><span>… He needed this, needed her and </span><span>his hand wasn't enough…</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Papyrus turned his attention to Julia's sleeping form.</span>
  <span> His thoughts were muddled and mixed around… He couldn't </span>
  <span>focus… He just…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He scooted closer until he was pressed up against Julia from behind</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>sighing as he felt his cock squished against her butt. </span>
  <span>He was surprised that she</span>
  <span> was still asleep, but remembered that she took her daily meds last night, including sleeping aids for when she has trouble falling asleep.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>… </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…Papyrus could feel the sins crawling on his back.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>He lets out a frustrated growl. He wasn't going to straight up molest his friend whil</span><span>e</span><span> they slept.</span> <span>It was </span><em><span>wrong</span></em><span>! What if he was caught? …In the back of his skull, though he would never admit it, there is a certain thrill of the thought of being caught.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>”Mmm…” A soft moan could be heard from Julia as she shifts and faces Papyrus, having her hand flop right across Papyrus’ ribcage, making said skeleton internally scream.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Hehehe</span>
  <span>… Sebastian, you’re one </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a butler… </span>
  <span>Nnn</span>
  <span>…” Julia mumbles and cuddles up to Papyrus more.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't move.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't think.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't ignore the rushing magic and throbbing of his SOUL along with another certain appendage.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…Fuck it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ever so slowly, </span>
  <span>Papyrus </span>
  <span>slowly trails his hand down</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>his breath hitching as his </span>
  <span>phalanges </span>
  <span>scrape</span>
  <span> down his spine and pelvis. It wasn’t his first time whacking off, but for some reason this time, he just felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>sensitive</span>
  </em>
  <span>… He has to focus before Julia woke up. Focus on this feeling and replaying the dream over and over. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>… Her lips were so soft and the way they wrapped around his dick made him hiss in pleasure. It felt so real and so good… Her wet tongue dragging along every single inch and how she just took it all into her mouth felt so warm and slimy and heavenly…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>hahn</span>
  <span>… d-dammit… </span>
  <em>
    <span>nnn</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em><span>“</span></em><em><span>Papy</span></em><em><span>… Dirty, filthy little skeleton… </span></em><em><span>Jackin</span></em><em><span>’ off and </span></em><em><span>thinkin</span></em><em><span>’ about me? I’m flattered…”</span></em> <span>Julia’s voice whispered throughout Papyrus’ skull. Not the real Julia, mind you, but the sexual fantasy dream version that may very well haunt him until the day he dusts.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p><span>Papyrus had his skeletal hand wrapped around his dick</span><span> once more</span><span>, phalanges squeezing every time they met around the base.</span> <span>As he was doing so, he was imagining Julia taking over, with her soft</span><span> hands, cursing under his breath</span><span> feeling her nails pressing against the magic flesh</span><span>.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“</span><em><span>Papy</span></em><em><span>… You know you </span></em><em><span>can always</span></em> <b><em><span>cum</span></em></b><em><span> to me whenever you need me</span></em><em><span>…”</span></em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>pfft</span>
  <span>! g-good one…”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A loud </span>
  <span>yawn makes Papyrus </span>
  <span>quickly </span>
  <span>cover his entire being  with the bed sheets.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“…</span>
  <span>Hmn</span>
  <span>… That was a good </span>
  <span>sleep…</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span> Julia mumbles as she turns to lying on her stomach, nuzzling into her pillow.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em><span>M</span></em><em><span>aaaybe</span></em><em><span> I should make today a lazy day and focus on playing Breath of the Wild…</span></em><em><span> I </span></em><em><span>wanna</span></em><em><span> defeat </span></em><em><span>Waterblight</span></em> <em><span>Ganon</span></em><em><span>…</span></em> <em><span>Wanna</span></em><em><span> see if I can get the Master Sword early.</span></em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“…Wait, if this is Breath of the Wild, would the Master Sword break???”</span>
  <span> Julia said out loud and grabs her phone to look it up on Google</span>
  <span>, but </span>
  <span>notices a tall lump in </span>
  <span>bed</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>…</span>
  <span>Paps</span>
  <span> must still be </span>
  <span>sleepin</span>
  <span>’.</span>
  <span> Well, lazybones is on vacation</span>
  <span>.” Julia sighs and gets out of bed. After scratching her </span>
  <span>rear for a few seconds, she does her little routine of finding her clothes to wear for the day, followed by a nice shower beforehand</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>A little later in the day, Julia stayed close to her word and just chilled out on the bed in </span><span>an “I Was Left Unsupervised” shirt and some black leggings as she was playin</span><span>g</span><span> Breath of the Wild. Papyrus said he was </span><span>gonna</span><span> be out and so did Sans, but at least with Sans, he explained that he wanted to partake in more of the cruise activity and offered for Julia to join, but she declined. It’s been a good couple of hours in and she finally found out how to make things easier—to see if there was a quick way to get</span> <span>the Master Sword</span><span> fast. Turns out there is a way! </span><span>In the </span><span>Hyrule</span><span> Map in the </span><span>Sheika</span><span> Slate near </span><span>Hyrule</span><span> Castle is the Lost Woods.</span><span> Marking the spot on the map, she teleported to the nearest shrine and continued forward.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It looks like there were a lot of electric </span>
  <span>Wizrobes</span>
  <span> and </span>
  <span>Lizalfos</span>
  <span> surrounding the tower. She had to be tactical about this. Just sneak around and find high ground to—</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oops… she got spotted.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>ShitshitshitSHITSHITSHIT</span>
  <span>—RUN!!!!</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, by some weird miracle, she managed to kill everything and make it up the tower. </span>
  <span>That’s was the last tower! The </span>
  <span>Hyrule</span>
  <span> map is complete! Looks like the Lost Woods was just near by. This will be a cakewalk! There are torches leading the way!</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…Wait, there are no more torches.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Is there a pattern? Let’s see… Wait, everything is going </span>
  <span>whi</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>aaaaand</span>
  <span> she’s back at the beginning. Julia see</span>
  <span>s how this is going to go down.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This is the 36</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span> fucking time!!!</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my </span>
  <b>
    <span>FUCKING </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>GOD!!!!!</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
  <span> Julia yells out in frustration. She was this close from breaking the goddamn Switch.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck it. JUST… Fuck it! This is fucking </span>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>BULLSHIT</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>!</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span> How the fucking fuck do you get through these fuckin’ woods?! Do I just burn the motherfucker down, because I’m cool with that! Fuck this bullshit!! I just want my fucking </span>
  <span>swoooooo</span>
  <span>—UUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHH!!!!!</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span> Julia flops back in bed. She was raging hard.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She looks on Google to see if there are any guides on how to get through the Lost Woods, because the videos on YouTube didn’t help whatsoever… Polygon! Okay… Duh-duh-</span>
  <span>duuuhhh</span>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…You’re kidding me.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Okay… So that would explain why the torch was there. So basically, follow the direction the flame is going.</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span> Julia murmured under her breath</span>
  <span> and just went with it. Eventually, the scenery began to change and there it was… The Master Sword! After the </span>
  <span>cutscene</span>
  <span>, it shows that it takes hearts to pull the sword out and at this point, she has about 10 hearts so it shouldn’t be so hard.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>…But it turns out that 10 hearts were not enough, so the Great </span><span>Deku</span><span> Tree recommended a certain type of statue to help exchange stamina for hearts. After completing the task and getting to 14 hearts, it did the trick! </span><em><span>Dah-</span></em><em><span>na</span></em><em><span>-</span></em><em><span>na-na-naaaaah</span></em><em><span>!</span></em><span> You got the Master Sword!</span><span> AND it doesn’t fucking break! It just runs out of juice eventually and recharges over time. </span><span>It can do major damage to the Calamity! So it may put those goddamn Guardians in their place AND make fighting the </span><span>Waterblight</span> <span>Ganon</span><span> a cakewalk!</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Awwwww</span>
  <span>, yes</span>
  <span>!</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span> Julia cheers. “Get ready, </span>
  <span>Waterblight</span>
  <span> bitch, </span>
  <span>Imma</span>
  <span> get you and have Link get fucked by Prince Sidon</span>
  <span>~!</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Sans had a magnificent time playing Shuffleboard and playing Limbo! He could hardly wait until they make it to the resort and see what else is in store! Ooh! He wished it was tomorrow already! He was hoping that Julia or Papyrus would join him in the fun, but Julia was busy with her video game and Papyrus… Well, he say what he was doing. Where did his bro go?</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, nothing The Magnificent Sans cannot handle! </span>
  <span>Mweh</span>
  <span> heh </span>
  <span>heh</span>
  <span>! I’ll find my lazybones brother in no time!” And with that, the little skeleton was off.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Where could </span>
  <span>Papy</span>
  <span> be off to? Maybe doing his bad habit of smoking again… Or is lazing about on a recliner? Sans really wonders though, have things between </span>
  <span>Julia and Papyrus truly been amended? </span>
  <span>Papy</span>
  <span> wasn't speaking much this </span>
  <span>morning and seemed like he was in a real hurry to </span>
  <span>leave.</span>
  <span> Maybe he actually decided to partake in some of the cruise activities? Or maybe he went to the bar</span>
  <span>? Sans does recall that on some nights, when Papyrus would return from </span>
  <span>Muffet’s</span>
  <span> completely drunk off his coccyx</span>
  <span>—he really could not handle his liquor.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wait…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That smell… That has to be Papyrus!</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sans quickly dashed over down the side of the cruise ship, following the strong scent of nicotine with a small tinge of honey. He skid to a stop when he notices the wavering wisps of smoke coming from the outside edge of the ship where the emergency lifeboats were, but what made things a bit stranger were the sounds he was hearing.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“</span><span>h</span><span>nn</span><span>… </span><span>f</span><span>-</span><em><span>u</span></em><em><span>ck</span></em><span>… </span><span>yer</span> <span>gonna</span><span> ruin me… </span><span>”</span><span> Papyrus could be heard groaning out. He sounded out of breath, too. What in </span><span>Toriel’s</span><span> name is he…?</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>…</span><em><span>Oh.</span></em> <span>Uhm</span><span>, well then, that’s…</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So it would seem that brother is engaging in acts of ‘self-love’ and making a poor job of being subtle.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sans thought to himself. Normally, this would be a shocker to some, but Sans knows well enough that even monsters have their… needs.</span>
  <span> What could have triggered it? His heat cycle isn’t for a while and even then, </span>
  <span>if that were the case, he would be smart enough to flat out refuse to some on this trip.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Well, regardless, he will just let Papyrus have his private alone time</span>
  <span> and mind his own business.</span>
  <span> May</span>
  <span>be he’ll head back to their room and check up on Julia and what she’s doing! …Or, maybe go back to his own research and make his own hiding place?</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…Well, he did have a couple tabs opened on his phone.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>Well</span><span>, after some major grinding, fighting,</span><span> and gem hunting, not only did Julia defeat all the </span><span>Ganon</span> <span>Blights, therefore freeing the Divine Beasts, but she was able to recover all the memories, including the most difficult one. The most difficult one being that the last one she needed was in </span><b><span>fucking </span></b><b><span>Hyrule</span></b><b><span> Castle</span></b><span>.</span><span> Just even being there, it has been decided that when she gains the courage, she will</span><span> try to sneak around in the castle</span><span>.</span> <span>This would be easy! Just wear that </span><span>Sheikah</span><span> ninja outfit which increases stealth, </span><span>make sure there is no Blood Moon, got a good amount of hearts and made plenty meals and </span><span>potions just incase. She was ready!</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  <span>Maaaaybe</span>
  <span> put it off for a while? Yeah. Sounds like a good idea.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Julia's phone was </span>
  <span>beeping a musical tune loudly and saw that she was getting a Skype call.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, girl! Your favorite</span>
  <span> wolf has once again graced you with her presence~!” Eve says, imitating a British accent. To this, Julia just gives an eye roll. “</span>
  <span>So, you made it to that resort yet?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, still on boat. We should arrive some time tomorrow.</span>
  <span>” Julia lies on her side and props her phone up.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are those skeleton bros that always hang out with you??” Eve asks.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“Blueberry was doing some cruise activities or whatever and </span><span>Papy</span><span>… I don't really know.</span><span> It's just been me here playing Breath of the Wild and I FINALLY got </span><span>the Divine Beasts and the Master Sword.” Julia responds “</span><span>I know you're playing the game, but if you </span><span>wanna</span><span> know how to get</span><span> the Master </span><span>Sword</span><span> early, you need at least… 13 or 14 hearts. I was able to work around that by going to that evil statue in </span><span>Hateno</span> <span>village by swapping stamina for hearts.</span><span> Fully prepared and everything!”</span></p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“…I know you're not </span><span>gonna</span><span> just </span><span>go on and fight </span><span>Ganon</span><span>. You always like to hold out on big boss battles last minute.” </span><span>Eve</span> <span>said in a smug tone.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“…Fuck you! Stop calling me out on my shit, dammit!”</span>
  <span> Julia puffs out her cheeks and whines.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eve just laughs for a moment before finishing it with a sigh, “By the </span>
  <span>waaaaay</span>
  <span>, I did some looking on that ship you're on—</span>
  <span>y’know</span>
  <span>, in case I </span>
  <span>wanna</span>
  <span> plan a trip for myself—and if you didn't know this already, that ship has a full on bomb-ass bar!</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“…</span>
  <span>Nnn</span>
  <span>, I </span>
  <span>dunno</span>
  <span>… I can't really handle my drinks well—I’m a total lightweight.” </span>
  <span>Julia shrugs.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Let loose! It's your vacation! Drink a little, dance a little and just have a good time! You know you are long overdue…”</span>
  <span> Eve point out and Julia groans.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… Fuck, maybe I should. No one knows me so if I </span>
  <span>wanna</span>
  <span> be a hot mess, I can do that without consequence.</span>
  <span>” Julia says now that she's mulling it over. “What if I run into some dude or whatever that wants to grind or hook up or whatever?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“One, you brought your pepper spray and </span>
  <span>taser</span>
  <span> with you. Two, if you just feel something spark, just… Roll with it.</span>
  <span>” Eve shrugs.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes, I </span>
  <span>kinda</span>
  <span> worry… </span>
  <span>Y'know</span>
  <span>, about me being </span>
  <span>demisexual</span>
  <span> and stuff?</span>
  <span> People just think I'm being picky and stuff, but it's not </span>
  <span>y'know</span>
  <span>? </span>
  <span>I just… I </span>
  <span>haven't met that special person… Someone who gets me and makes me feel all warm and fuzzy and safe… Someone who'll hold me at night and tell me that they love me… Just someone I can just chill and be myself with…</span>
  <span>” Julia sighs.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just fuck a monster. We </span>
  <span>ain't</span>
  <span> as stuck up as humans are.</span>
  <span>” Eve says and Julia squeals loudly in protest.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“</span><span>I can't do that! Don't monsters only do that stuff with their </span><span>SOULmates</span> <span>o</span><span>r whatever?”</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Tch</span>
  <span>, we monsters like to just have fun, too. We don't know who, how, or when we run into our </span>
  <span>SOULmates</span>
  <span>.” </span>
  <span>Eve explains and goes quiet for a moment. “Don’t focus on it too much. Just… Keep being yourself and have fun. Go wear something sexy and get sloshed on drinks</span>
  <span>, girl!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Fiiiiiine</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Seeya</span>
  <span> later, Eve.” Julia laughs and ends the call.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So… Just have fun. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Remember, this is your vacation—cut loose and live a little!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Maybe… Just </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>try and be social! You can do this and attempt to be alluring.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Julia </span>
  <span>saves and puts the Switch in Sleep Mode before getting out of bed and starts rummaging through her belongings.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“Where…? I thought I packed it</span><span>… Oh! </span><span>There!” Julia pulls out a little black </span><span>dress. The dress itself was rather short, so she would have to be careful </span><span>bending over or crouching down. It was also decorated in lovely black </span><span>lace on the bottom of the dress and along the small straps. </span><span>Julia remembered this dress very well since she fell in love with it at first sight at her favorite plus size store. She also knows that this very same dress shows major cl cleavage and </span><span>she was already </span><span>rockin</span><span>' some big knockers. “Maybe this will give </span><span>me </span><span>a discount</span><span> on drinks or something?</span> <span>Pfft</span><span>… Yeah, right.”</span></p><p>
  
</p><p><span>Julia</span><span> continues rummaging through until she </span><span>finds a black </span><span>bralette</span><span> and some red panties decorated in black lace and </span><span>skulls. “Ooh… Girl, you're </span><span>gonna</span><span> get yourself in trouble doing this… And </span><span>I</span> <span>kinda</span><span> feel guilty for liking it.</span><span>”</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, Julia heads off to the bathroom to change. Even though she was the only one in the room, </span>
  <span>she could never be too careful.</span>
  <span> After getting dressed and picking her afro out</span>
  <span>, she does a little twirl as she looks at </span>
  <span>herself in the mirror. Not bad at all!</span>
  <span> She texts Eve </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> get shitfaced and see where that leads. XP", grabs her </span>
  <span>purse and heads out the door.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em><span>So I was able to find the bar on the cruise ship. It was pretty neat looking, but got better as it </span></em><em><span>got later into the night. It became Happy Hour and there was a DJ who was blasting some </span></em><em><span>awesome</span></em><em><span> remixes</span></em><em><span> and trap music that </span></em><em><span>didn't totally sound like someone farting the alphabet through a megaphone.</span></em> <em><span>I’ve been sitting at the bar for quite a bit, mostly just to chill and listen to the </span></em><em><span>vibrations of the bass reverberating throughout my body, </span></em><em><span>but also to watch people. </span></em><em><span>Monsters and humans alike were just dancing and drinking… Heck, there was even some flirting going on with no other onlookers giving grimaces or muttering words of disgust! I wish the rest of the world was like this…</span></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It really made me think, though… I never had much luck in the dating field with humans. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I should try monsters? Well, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>uhm</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, if I ever met one that </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>clicked</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> with me.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Just someone who gets </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>me… Someone I can just be comfortable with. Someone I can just be neat everyday and be happy.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like </span>
  <span>an apple bourbon on the  rocks, please.” Julia sighs and grabs her wallet.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“Oh, no</span><span> need to pay, miss. Ladies drink free during Happy Hour</span><span>.” The Bartender explains</span><span>.</span> <span>He was a </span><span>rather nice </span><span>looking wolf monster that rocked his bartender u</span><span>niform</span><span> rather </span><span>nicely</span><span> along with the smooth, but deep voice he had.</span><span> “I’ll go get that drink ready for you.”</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Julia pulled out her phone and decided to send a group message to Sans and Papyrus</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Me: Hey, guys. Just letting you know that if by the time you get back to the room and I’m not there, I’m over at the bar </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>enjoying the music and free drinks during Happy Hour.</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span> :3</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just </span>
  <span>relaaaaax</span>
  <span>… Drink a little until you’re drunk enough </span>
  <span>to</span>
  <span> dance without regrets</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span> Julia murmured. The clunk of a glass</span>
  <span> on </span>
  <span>smooth countertop caught her attention. She picked up the glass of </span>
  <span>ice cold bourbon and took a light whiff. </span>
  <span>Hoo</span>
  <span>, boy, the sharp scent </span>
  <span>of alcohol flared her nostrils something fierce, but </span>
  <span>she ended up downing a big gulp it. She let's out a wheeze—feeling the burning sensation of the alcohol run down her throat</span>
  <span>, but the smooth and slightly sweet aftertaste of granny smith apple.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>As it got later into the </span><span>night, the music was still playing and while people calmed down with the dancing</span><span>, but instead, humans and monsters alike were lounging around, getting the same idea of getting drunk, having idle chitchat with flirty undertones and </span><span>theeeen</span><span> there were people that were down right making out.</span><span> Julia was barely in her seat. She should have stopped at her </span><span>2</span><span>nd</span><span> glass, but no. How many glasses of bourbon did our dear human drink tonight? A total of 5 full </span><span>cups of alcohol on the rocks. Now something that should be alarming</span> <span>is that Julia is a total lightweight. Like… Could get drunk off of Mike's Hard Lemonade lightweight drunk.</span><span> Julia was </span><span>flat</span><span> out </span><em><span>smashed</span></em><span> right now and was just feeling like she was having the best day ever.</span><span> She chatted with bartender, with a little flirting on his piercing, golden eyes, deep voice and </span><em><span>sharp</span></em><span> teeth. Said bartender was very amused at this and just playing along.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Awwwh</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span> This is my fuckin' song right here!” Julia snorts and laughs, “Hey, hey, so… </span>
  <span>Uhm</span>
  <span>… Fuck, forgot what I was—OH! </span>
  <span>Imma</span>
  <span> dance! </span>
  <span>Imma</span>
  <span> try and dance and twerk or whatever!</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The bartender just shook his head and snickered. This was going to be an interesting shift</span>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“</span><span>Papy</span><span>, it's getting really late and</span><span> I'm worried the human hasn't come back yet.” Sans said as he was</span> <span>sitting in bed. “It's already way past bedtime!”</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>’m sure she's just fine, bro. ‘member she texted us that she's at the bar.”</span>
  <span> Papyrus shrugs as he flips through the channels on TV.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“I </span><span>don't know why she would go there.</span> <span>Drinking just messed everything up.</span><span>” Sans pouts and crosses his arms.</span><span> “</span><span>Papy</span><span>, could you please check on her? </span><span>If I recall correctly, I don't think she handles her alcoholic beverages well.</span><span> That is why I'm worried.”</span></p><p>
  
</p><p><span>Papy</span><span> thinks for a moment before sighing and getting up</span><span> “okay. </span><span>i'll</span><span> go check on the human and see if she's </span><span>doin</span><span>' </span><span>alright.</span> <span>seeya</span><span> in a bit.” </span><span>With a lazy two fingered wave, Papyrus teleports out and heads towards the </span><span>bar. Thankfully he already knew were it was and as he arrived, he found Julia immediately.</span><span> Oh, boy, did he.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Julia was dancing with a sway of her hips with </span>
  <span>that very same bartender she's been chatting with all night.</span>
  <span> Said bartender was looking quite amused as he was dancing with Julia </span>
  <span>from behind with his clawed hands on her hips and muzzle mere centimeters from her neck and shoulder.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…Huh. For some reason, this had made the tall skeleton feel some type of way he wasn't quite familiar with. </span>
  <span>It made his SOUL tighten a bit in discomfort. Papyrus felt the need to separate those </span>
  <span>two, but remain frozen in the distance—silently </span>
  <span>watching the two.</span>
  <span> Julia was an adult and therefore could make her own life choices, but for as long as he has known her, she's said that </span>
  <span>when it comes to romance, she was never interested in </span>
  <span>pursuing</span>
  <span> such a </span>
  <span>thing, yet here she was, drunk and grinding up against a monster while giving bedroom eyes at him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Papyrus strides over to the two and Julia takes notice.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“</span><span>Hoooooi</span><span>, </span><span>Papy</span><span>! </span><span>Whachu</span> <span>doin</span><span>’ here? Hey, uh. This is my </span><span>skele</span><span>, </span><span>Papy</span><span>. </span><span>This dude is… shit… Like oh, my God, he's </span><span>got jokes.” Julia </span><span>snickers and hiccups, clinging onto the bartender.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“…</span>
  <span>I take it she's your friend?” The bartender smirks and looks at Papyrus expectedly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“yep.</span>
  <span> how much did she drink</span>
  <span>…?” Papyrus asks.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>THIS MANY!!! </span>
  <span>Pfft</span>
  <span>… </span>
  <span>Heheheh</span>
  <span>… I'm, like, </span>
  <span>fuckin' wasted…”</span>
  <span> Julia holds up all 10 fingers and </span>
  <span>Papyrus places his skeletal hand over his face, slowly dragging it down.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“She only had 5 glasses and tried to get a 6</span><span>th</span> <span>when I already told her she's cut off. In hindsight, maybe I should have cut her  off after her </span><span>2</span><span>nd</span> <span>glass.</span><span> She was dancing and </span><span>flirting her butt off.” He chuckled, but Papyrus was not amused.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“well, ‘m here to take her off your hands. way past her </span>
  <span>bedtime and my bro is worried sick about </span>
  <span>her.” He shrugs and reaches to pull Julia close, but she whines in protest.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Nooooo</span>
  <span>! </span>
  <span>Papy</span>
  <span>, I'm fine, just a </span>
  <span>l'il</span>
  <span> tipsy. Maybe…” Julia fusses.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll </span>
  <span>letcha</span>
  <span> wear my hood</span>
  <span>ie the rest of the night if you do,  kiddo.”  Papyrus says and Julia’s light as she looks up at him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?  </span>
  <span>Gimme-gimmie</span>
  <span>!” Julia squeals and tries taking off the skeleton’s hoodie to get under it herself, making said skeleton start laughing.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>‘’n-</span><span>nyeh</span><span>-heh-heh! </span><span>stoppit</span><span>, that tickles! no tickling the skeleton for star’s sake!” Papyrus squirms and</span> <span>takes off the orange hoodie before giving it to Julia.  “there. now let’s go and have you drink some water. you’re </span><span>gonna</span><span> have a major headache in the </span><span>mornin</span><span>…”</span></p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Julia huffs and holds onto his arm as they start to walk off,  Julia giving a lazy wave as they exit and head upstairs</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span> After making it up the stairs, Julia stops, tugging on Papyrus’ arm.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Papy</span>
  <span>… </span>
  <span>Uhm</span>
  <span>… Can I talk  with you…?” Julia asks.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“heh. you already are.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Ffff</span>
  <span>… Asshole. Serious… Do you think I can find someone I like who… </span>
  <span>y’know</span>
  <span> likes me?  I mean…. Like… I </span>
  <span>wanna</span>
  <span> fall for someone, but… ‘m scared… About a lot of things… </span>
  <span>Prolly</span>
  <span> being all stupid, but… dancing and chatting with that bartender…. I, like, felt nice… It felt nice just being close to someone and laugh and… and even though I’m not into him, just the inti… intima? </span>
  <span>Intimmie</span>
  <span>? Uh…”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>ya</span>
  <span> mean ‘intimate’?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“AH! THAT! Yeah…. I like intimacy… it makes me happy and it feels nice and safe…”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Papyrus didn’t say anything and even if he could, he wouldn’t know what to say. He was brought out of his thoughts when Julia was pressing up against his rib cage with an unreadable expression.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“…uh, kiddo? What, uh, are you </span>
  <span>doin</span>
  <span>’?” He stammered, feeling warm magic kiss his cheekbones.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Wanna</span>
  <span> try </span>
  <span>somethin</span>
  <span>’… I want it to be you </span>
  <span>cuz</span>
  <span> you're someone I can </span>
  <span>trust… I </span>
  <span>wanna</span>
  <span> kiss you… </span>
  <span>while I have the nerve to…” Julia looks away shyly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>ya</span>
  <span> had too much to drink. we skeletons can't kiss because we lack the lips to do—”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Julia grabs at his black tank top and pulls him down. Her soft, plump lips pressing against Papyrus' teeth.</span>
  <span> After a few seconds, she pulls away, but goes back in for a second kiss while Papyrus freezes up over the action</span>
  <span>, but grabs at the sides of her waist, pulling her in closer.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>Stars… </span><span>Her lips were so </span><em><span>soft</span></em><span> and warm…</span><span> Papyrus was remembering his solo session due to the </span><span>lewd dream from last night… Just thinking about it made his </span><span>magic buzz and his bones ache. He needed more and having </span><span>her right here, right now,</span> <em><span>kissing him</span></em><span>,</span> <span>he just wanted to be a little greedy. Just a little bit.</span> <span>What </span><span>started as a few light kisses, soon turn hot and heavy.</span><span> Papyrus' magic was doing work for him</span><span>, conjuring a tongue which Julia </span><span>gladly sucked and lick </span><span>against. Julia </span><span>pulls away and licks her lips slowly </span><span>before kissing along </span><span>his clavicle while having </span><span>her hand </span><span>slip </span><span>underneath Papyrus' tank top and dragging her nails </span><span>along his spine. His breath hitches and </span><span>gives Julia's hips a firm squeeze.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>fu-fuckiiiiing</span>
  <span>… stars…” Papyrus shudders and </span>
  <span>nuzzles his skull into Julia's shoulder and neck.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Papy</span>
  <span>… ‘m tired… </span>
  <span>imma</span>
  <span> sleep…”</span>
  <span> Julia </span>
  <span>murmured</span>
  <span> and yawns.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Papyrus </span>
  <span>internally screams</span>
  <span>, but it was probably best if things stopped. There </span>
  <span>were already too many lines crossed already.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“okay, let's get you—Julia, no. No sleeping on the floor.</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span> He tries getting her to stand back up much to Julia’s whines and protests.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After a little while, Julia and Papyrus made</span>
  <span> back to the room</span>
  <span> and Sans immediate runs over to check on Julia. Sans made a comment that her breath smells of alcohol, but that didn’t stop Julia from picking up the </span>
  <span>smol</span>
  <span> bean and hugging on him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sans you’re such a cutie!! I missed </span>
  <span>yoooou</span>
  <span>! I’m so glad we’re friends!!” Julia squeals and nuzzles against him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes, yes, I understand that I am quite magnificent, human, but you need to rest immediately and have plenty of water!” Sans wiggles out of her grasps and tries pushing her towards bed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Buuuu</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>yer</span>
  <span> no fun! But </span>
  <span>imma</span>
  <span> sleep…” Julia grumbles and starts taking off her dress.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“NO, NOT NOW!!” Both skeleton brothers screeched, covering their sockets.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…Tonight was going to be a rough one.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Arrival To The Resort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><span>Last night would have </span></em><em><span>been eventful… If I could even remember it. Oh, God… I can’t even think properly without my entire head throbbing in pain. Last night was a mistake. Total huge ass mistake… I </span></em><em><span>shouldn’tve</span></em><em><span> drank so much… As soon as I woke up this morning, I wanted to die.</span></em><em><span> I didn’t want to </span></em><em><span>leave bed ever and to make matters worse, Sans gave me a full lecture of</span></em> <em><span>responsible drinking and the consequences of drinking too much. Papyrus was being a total dick fart</span></em><em><span> and just snickered at me.</span></em><em><span> I’d asked him if I did any stupid shit</span></em><em><span> while I was </span></em><em><span>outta</span></em><em><span> it</span></em><em><span> and he just said I tried to sleep in the middle of the hallway and that was it</span></em><em><span>. Sounds pretty tame for the track record</span></em><em><span> drunk me has…</span></em><em><span> We arrived to </span></em><em><span>the resort as scheduled </span></em><em><span>and I would have been in </span></em><em><span>awe</span></em><em><span> of it if this hangover wasn’t so </span></em><em><span>over</span></em><em><span>powering.</span></em><em><span> We made sure to gather our things and arrive at the front desk and talk with th</span></em><em><span>e manager</span></em><em><span> about how I won the contest and my two guests accompanying me.</span></em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Our room was HUGE!!! It was like an apartment!! Two bedrooms, two bath with a full kitchen and balcony with an awesome view of the beach and clear blue sea</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>. I got the Master bedroom and I immediately flopped onto the bed with an exhausted groan. The second bedroom had two beds for the </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>skelebros</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> to sleep in.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“I </span><span>wanna</span> <span>diiiiie</span><span>… Everything hurts and I </span><span>wanna</span><span> vomit.” Julia places a pillow over her head</span><span>.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Let this be a lesson to not drink so much, human. </span>
  <span>Papy</span>
  <span> and I are going to see if there are any local shops that sell medicines to help make you feel </span>
  <span>better. Until then, you are on bedrest!</span>
  <span>” Sans waves and heads out. Papyrus shrugs and teleports out himself out.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“…I hate when I get blackout drunk. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I can't </span>
  <span>remem</span>
  <span>—okay, okay, hurting thinks. I-I mean, thinking hurts</span>
  <span>…” Julia grumbles and </span>
  <span>claws at the pillow.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell did I do? Got drunk obviously and I… remember dancing</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> with… The bartender?? </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Just… Bits and pieces, but I think </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Papy</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> helped me back to the room.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Okay, just… No more </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>thinkin</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>'…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Julia </span>
  <span>slowly gets up and grabs at her suitcase. While she was recovering from this </span>
  <span>hangover, she might as well get comfy.</span>
  <span> After taking off her bra and current clothes, she changes into a purple tank and some black PJ shorts</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Oooh</span>
  <span>, yes… No bra.” Julia sighs and flops back onto the bed “Short nap… Short nap…</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“…And this is why I think that while this </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a vacation</span>
  <span>, we really should keep a better eye on the human.</span>
  <span>” Sans explains as he walks </span>
  <span>down the medicine aisle of a local grocery.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“yea, but this very same human is an adult and make their own</span>
  <span> decisions, bro. ‘sides, </span>
  <span>i</span>
  <span> came to her rescue and everything</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span>” </span>
  <span>Paps</span>
  <span> walks down another </span>
  <span>aisle and grabs a few bottles of local brand honey and chips. “man, this resort practically has everything for monsters and humans. talk ‘bout convenient.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sans walks through a few aisles to gath</span>
  <span>er</span>
  <span> some water and proper medicines for Julia</span>
  <span> along with some snacks. Normally, Sans is a stickler for junk food, but since this was their vacation, he figured that</span>
  <span> he could let this rule be broken.</span>
  <span> “Hey, </span>
  <span>Papy</span>
  <span>? What candies do you think the human likes?</span>
  <span> She likes the sour kind, right?</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“that’s a good one… she does like sour candy, </span><span>yea, </span><span>but her favorite</span><span> candy</span> <span>i</span><span> think</span><span> is something called ‘Ooze Tub</span><span>e</span><span>’.</span><span>”</span><span> Papyrus looks at his phone while</span><span> walking to the drinks in the coolers.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ooze Tube? Weird name to give a candy…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ooze Tube…</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ooze Tube…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…Ah! There!</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was a boxed container of Ooze Tube brand liquid lollipop candy, in many different flavors! Cherry, Green Apple and… Blue Raspberry.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>We all know which one Sans subtlety puts in the hand basket. Nothing too personal. Just coincidental with no further meaning of the sort.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sans also grabs a bag of chips and continues his shopping.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After their little grocery run and making it back to the resort, they could already hear the knocked out snoring of the hungover human just sprawled out across the bed. Papyrus snorts while Sans tuts at him and sits on the end of the mattress, gently shaking Julia’s sleeping form.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Humaaaaaan</span>
  <span>… Time to wake up.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No response.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>doin</span>
  <span>’ it wrong, bro. </span>
  <span>gotta</span>
  <span> say the magic words.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“…Please?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Papyrus chuckles and shakes his skull, “nope. JULIA, YOU’RE LATE FOR WORK!!!!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“BUUHH!!!! FUCKIN’ SHIT I’M LA—” Julia quickly sits up, looking panicked before taking notice of her surroundings. “What the—? This </span>
  <span>ain’t</span>
  <span> my apartment…”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>nyehehehehe</span>
  <span>. see? magic words work all the time.” Papyrus snickers.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Uuuuuuggggghhh</span>
  <span>, Papyrus, you suck! Screw you for giving me a panic attack…” Julia groans and gives a double “fuck you” middle finger salute.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“i</span>
  <span> keep </span>
  <span>tellin</span>
  <span>’ </span>
  <span>ya</span>
  <span> to buy me dinner first if </span>
  <span>ya</span>
  <span> want </span>
  <em>
    <span>aaaaall</span>
  </em>
  <span> of this</span>
  <span>~</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span> Papyrus makes a sassy pose with one hand on his hip and </span>
  <span>the other behind his head.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Pfft</span>
  <span>! Yeah, you wish</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span> Julia looks over at Sans. “Hey, </span>
  <span>Sansy</span>
  <span>-Sans. </span>
  <span>What’s up?</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be happy to know</span>
  <span> that I, The Magnificent Sans, is once again your savior by providing you with the proper healing items to cure your hangover!</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span> Sans gives Julia a grocery bag.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh! Thank you so </span>
  <span>muuuuch</span>
  <span>! The nap helped a little, but I still got some pain.” Julia searches through and pulls out a bottle of water and medicine. After taking the medicine and chugging a good amount of water, Julia pulls Sans into a big hug. “Sans, you’re the absolute best…”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>M-</span>
  <span>Mweh</span>
  <span> heh </span>
  <span>heh</span>
  <span>! Human</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>no need to thank me! After all, what are best friends for? In fact, I say</span>
  <span> that </span>
  <span>for today we shall… Stay in and relax!</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span> Sans proclaims</span>
  <span> and both Julia and Papyrus looked shocked</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Uhh</span>
  <span>… Really, Sans??” Julia questioned</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“yeah, that’s not really like you, Sans. I mean, </span>
  <span>relaxing is usually the last thing—</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant what I said</span>
  <span>! And while you are c</span>
  <span>orrect</span>
  <span> that I do not normally condone laziness</span>
  <span>, this IS a vacation after all</span>
  <span> so… I am willing to overlook this.</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span> Sans says</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Papy</span>
  <span>, there should be one of those menu </span>
  <span>dealies</span>
  <span> somewhere in the kitchen or living room. We are totally getting pizza and soda. </span>
  <span>Oooh</span>
  <span>, wait, chips!!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>gotcha</span>
  <span> covered there. grabbed some plain, BBQ, nacho cheese and some other flavored chips.” Papyrus shoot finger guns at Julia, to which she cheers!</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If we’re </span>
  <span>doin</span>
  <span>’ this, we </span>
  <span>gotta</span>
  <span> wear the proper attire. You guys need to get </span>
  <span>outta</span>
  <span> those clothes and into some lazy day clothes. Yes, even you, Sans.” Julia pokes at the metal shoulder pads on Sans’ shoulders.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“she’s </span><span>gotcha</span><span> there, bro. It is a vacation/lazy day after all.</span><span> I’ll go see about</span> <span>gettin</span><span>' </span><span>that pizza—you like pepperoni and extra cheese, right?</span><span>”</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheese, please! Got me </span>
  <span>beggin</span>
  <span>’ on </span>
  <span>mah</span>
  <span> knees!” Julia sings, shaking her hands in the air.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“heh, you're such a dork. be back in a bit.” Papyrus gives his little finger guns before heading out.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Sans? </span>
  <span>Y’know</span>
  <span> in a situation like this, it reminds me of all those cheesy</span>
  <span> rom-com movies where people </span>
  <span>meet ‘the one' and </span>
  <span>junk? You think that'll happen to us while we're</span>
  <span> here?” Julia looks through her phone.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A deep cerulean blush appears on San's cheekbones. “I-I… Well, I hope so… </span>
  <span>I… Think you're wonderful and couldn't wish for anything more…”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A small blush forms on Julia's cheeks as she looks at him. “</span>
  <span>O-Oh? Uh, heh </span>
  <span>heh</span>
  <span>… I… I hope you find </span>
  <span>your special someone, Blueberry… They'll be super lucky to have someone as magnificent as you.</span>
  <span> They'll still </span>
  <span>hafta</span>
  <span> deal with me, though! I knew you first!</span>
  <span> Ah, heh, does that sound too cheesy?</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No… Human, I…</span>
  <span> I apologize, but… Right here in this moment, I really would like to… to k-kiss you…” Sans' sockets were lidded as he got closer to Julia.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Sans?”</span>
  <span> Julia fidgeted in place, gulping out of sheer anxiousness</span>
  <span>. “You’re </span>
  <span>kiddin</span>
  <span>' right? </span>
  <span>Ju</span>
  <span>-just another one of your </span>
  <span>japes?...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Does this feel like a jape, human?” Sans growled in a low tone before pressing his teeth against Julia's lips in an attempt to kiss her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whoa</span>
  </em>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was this really happening?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your best friend, Sans the skeleton</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>was kissing you.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> KISSING. YOU.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>But before Julia could finish her thought, Sans </span><span>pushes forward until he was on top on her. Julia wraps her arms around him, </span><span>kissing him back.</span> <span>After a while, they pull away from each other, but… all they could do was </span><span>look at one another.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sans…</span>
  <span> Dude, what are</span>
  <span> we even doing? This is just—</span>
  <span>” Julia whispered.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I'm sorry, Julia… I don't think I can continue just being </span>
  <span>your friend. I… I would like to be more. If you would let me…” Sans </span>
  <span>confesses.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You do? But… I'm a human</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span> I didn't think that you'd…</span>
  <span> I-I didn't think you like </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> in that way</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span> I just thought you</span>
  <span>… Well</span>
  <span>, liked me platonically.</span>
  <span>” Julia stammers, feeling her cheeks growing hot.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Who else did you think that I liked??”</span>
  <span> Sans almost looked as if he was offended.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Uhh</span>
  <span>… Promise not to get mad? </span>
  <span>Uhh</span>
  <span>… There were… two people I had in mind. </span>
  <span>I thought you were crushing hard on Queen </span>
  <span>Toriel</span>
  <span> or </span>
  <span>Grillby</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sans was quiet, but his ever growing blush explained it all.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I d-did at one point grew an affection for Queen </span>
  <span>Toriel</span>
  <span>, but I-I'm more happy to be her friend if </span>
  <span>anything. Platonically! And as for </span>
  <span>Grillby</span>
  <span>, we're just r-really good friends.</span>
  <span>” Sans points out. “</span>
  <span>When I'm with you, though? It is like the best feeling there ever was—like I just eaten the most perfectly crafted artisan taco.</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“Sans, you big flattering monster, you. </span><span>C'mere</span><span>,</span> <span>Mr. Sugar Skull</span><span>…” Julia pulls him down into another kiss.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“</span><span>yo</span> <span>guys, back with the go—</span><span>” Papyrus froze in place</span><span>. Something was up.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p><span>First, Julia and Sans were just sitting on the floor</span><span>, but looking rather… </span><em><span>guilty</span></em><span> about something. </span><span>Sans is sweating to a noticeable degree, and missing his</span> <span>bandana.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“you guys… </span>
  <span>doin</span>
  <span>' alright?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“YEP! NOTHING IN PARTICULAR HAPPENED WHILE YOU WERE AWAY. NO SIREE!!</span>
  <span>” Sans exclaimed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“Uh, y-yeah. Just…</span> <span>Chillin</span><span>’ and watching TV.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“…the </span>
  <span>tv</span>
  <span> is off.” </span>
  <span>Papyrus</span>
  <span> points out.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“WELP! </span>
  <span>Imma</span>
  <span> do what humans do </span>
  <span>and go to the bathroom!” Julia quickly walks off to her bedroom.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two skeleton bros stare at one another.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Papy</span>
  <span>rus’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>stares </span>
  </em>
  <span>at Sans, making the small skeleton’s grin </span>
  <span>look strained</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span> He keeps quiet for now and sets the food on the dining table</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>*you can feel </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>your</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span> sins crawling on your back</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sleepover Mode: Activate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>I haven't had a sleepover in years. The few I've been</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> to were </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>kinda</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> fun when I was a kid, but still pretty </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>boring. Now that I look back, it was rather girly…</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> I think the girl who hosted it was grounded because she snuck </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>imported make up from her Mom's bathroom and we tried them out. I passed on the make up and just wanted my nails painted—</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“earth to </span>
  <span>julia</span>
  <span>, you okay?” Papyrus waves a hand in front of her face, making her snap out of her inner monologue.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“Oh, sorry, dude. Just </span><span>kinda</span><span> spaced out </span><span>thinkin</span><span>' about the sleepovers in my childhood.</span> <span>Honestly? Glad it's with you dudes.</span><span>”</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“oh, yeah</span>
  <span>?</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. The sleepovers I've </span>
  <span>been to were </span>
  <span>soooo</span>
  <span> boring and super girly. </span>
  <span>I've always been a tomboy so the ideal sleepover to me would be eating junk food, lounging in our underwear, play videogames </span>
  <span>and watch YouTube videos until we pass out.” Julia says as she splays out on the carpet</span>
  <span> floor.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“…</span>
  <span>Are you really going to relax in your undergarments?” Sans asked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Doooooo</span>
  <span> you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> me to be? Wow, </span>
  <span>Sansy</span>
  <span>-sans. I see your true intentions.</span>
  <span> Didn't even buy me dinner, first!” Julia snickers, waggling her brows.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I NEVER SAID.. ! I…!” Sans stammers, </span>
  <span>a bright cyan blush overtaking his skull.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“</span><span>Kidding, </span><span>kiddiiiiing</span><span>. </span><span>Imma</span><span> get comfy, though so I really won't be wearing pant</span><span>s</span> <span>, but boy shorts.” Julia gets up and </span><span>goes to her room.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“bro, are you </span>
  <span>doin</span>
  <span>' okay?</span>
  <span>” Papyrus speaks up and Sans freezes up.</span>
  
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“O-OF COURSE I'M FINE! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS IS NOTHING SHORT OF ABSOLUTE PERFECTION! MWEH HEH </span>
  <span>HEH</span>
  <span>!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“…so can you explain to me why you've been </span>
  <span>givin</span>
  <span>' the human heart-eyes?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“U-UM! Well… </span>
  <span>Th</span>
  <span>-that is to say…</span>
  <span> I am </span>
  <span>just impressed that the human has done so much! You know how difficult it is for her to leave her home or do any social interaction whatsoever. </span>
  <span>She has overcome great obstacles!” Sans </span>
  <span>explained. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Please buy it! Please, please, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>pleeeeease</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>…’</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“well now that </span><span>i</span><span> think about it, our little human friend here has come </span><span>outta</span><span> her shell</span> <span>a lot these past few days…</span><span>”</span><span> Papyrus drawls. “while she’s </span><span>gettin</span><span>’ change, </span><span>i’m</span> <span>gonna</span><span> grab a slice of pizza. want some right now?”</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, thank you. I’ll wait for when she comes back out.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>What was taking her so long?</span>
  <span> Maybe she fell asleep?</span>
  <span> Well, Sans has known her long enough to where he knows the second she comes in contact with anything she can lie down on, she's out like a light.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sans </span>
  <span>opened the door a bit—oh. S-she was still getting dressed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…The human really did have nice big breasts.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Wait! NO! This is very un-</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>gentlemanly!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>Sans</span> <span>quietly </span><span>closed</span><span> the door and slumped to the floor. What in Queen </span><span>Toriel’s</span><span> name was he doing? </span><span>Having a “small” crush on the human was one thing, but to actually take the stupid initiative of smooching her? Did he just ruin their friendship and make things awkward? What would </span><span>Papy</span><span> think?</span><span>  …Oh, stars above, what </span><em><span>would</span></em><span> he think? </span><span>Though monsters have been on the surface for a while, Papyrus was still wary of humans and while Sans likes to give every person a chance, he could sympathize in a way. Humans… don’t adapt to change very well, but that doesn’t mean that </span><span>his</span><span> the</span><span> human was like</span><span> that</span><span>.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>yo</span>
  <span>, earth to sans. you </span>
  <span>doin</span>
  <span>, okay, bro? s’ not like </span>
  <span>ya</span>
  <span> to space out. “ Papyrus was waving a hand in front of his brother’s face.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“O-OH! Was I? I’m sorry, </span>
  <span>Papy</span>
  <span>! I guess</span>
  <span> I must have a lot on</span>
  <span> my mind</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span> Sans shrugged and grinned, though it was a little strained.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This vacation was going to be more difficult than he thought…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, the trio began their lazy day in sleepover. Julia was getting frustrated with Breath of The Wild until Papyrus started helping her out.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I seriously hate the </span>
  <span>Gerudo</span>
  <span> desert with a burning passion of </span>
  <span>a thousand suns.</span>
  <span>” Julia growled.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“shouldn't you be taking care of that camel divine beast?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“…Yes</span>
  <span>, I already got all the Divine Beasts, </span>
  <span>but I got this side mission where this lady's husband is sick and needs some</span>
  <span> ‘</span>
  <span>Molduga</span>
  <span>' parts or something? </span>
  <span>Prolly</span>
  <span> a rare monster or something, but it sounds easy enough, </span>
  <span>soooo</span>
  <span>…”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“so you're avoiding the main story plot </span><span>cuz</span> <span>yer</span><span> scared?” Papyrus chuckles and Julia hisses at him like a </span><span>freakin</span><span>' cat.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Fuck you, dude! This version of </span>
  <span>Ganondork</span>
  <span> scares me and the blood moon bullshit scares me even more!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Human! Please, watch your language!” Sans scolded.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry </span>
  <span>Sansy</span>
  <span>-sans</span>
  <span>, this game is just…” She pinched the bridge of her nose and </span>
  <span>closes her eyes as she let out a heavy sigh,</span>
  <span> “I love and hate this game so much. To be honest, I didn't think I would make it this far.</span>
  <span> The graphics are beautiful and </span>
  <span>the music is </span>
  <span>soooo</span>
  <span> satisfying</span>
  <span>… And I love that they have so many puzzles in the temples they have.</span>
  <span> Ooh! Plus! </span>
  <span>Pluuuuus</span>
  <span>! The voice acting!</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you still do that one thing in the game?” Sans asks, scooting closer to view the game.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What one thing? I do many things in this game.” Julia responds.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“Well, when you arrive in that one </span><span>Colosseum</span> <span>with that one beast at the bottom?”</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! </span>
  <span>Ohh</span>
  <span>… </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Julia sneered and sharply inhaled. “You're talking about the </span>
  <span>Lynel</span>
  <span> creature. Yeah, so, I could never take on a </span>
  <span>Lynel</span>
  <span> up front because they are super fast and powerful, so… At the </span>
  <span>Colosseum</span>
  <span>, I have an advantage! If I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>reeeeeeally</span>
  </em>
  <span> careful, I can </span>
  <span>chip away at it's health at a highest place and hide… Unlike that one time where it spotted me and </span>
  <em>
    <span>teleported</span>
  </em>
  <span> and shot shock arrows at me</span>
  <span> no matter how far I ran.</span>
  <span> Uh, a-anyways, it looks like it's getting pretty dark out… </span>
  <span>Do you guys mind if I grab one of those </span>
  <span>booze-y drinks?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Papyrus </span>
  <span>immediately froze. He already knows how Julia gets when alcohol gets in her system. </span>
  <span>Oh, stars above, he'll never forget</span>
  <span> it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Human</span>
  <span>, given the </span>
  <span>previous events, I don't think it would be wise for you to consume alcohol again.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad… Though it's </span>
  <span>prolly</span>
  <span> bad I don't remember much…”</span>
  <span> Julia pouts. “</span>
  <span>Fine, though… I'll be good and have some of that candy you got me</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>my sweet tooth is hankering for some.</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span>  Julia shrugs and grabs the liquid lolli</span>
  <span>pop</span>
  <span> instead</span>
  <span>. “So, I’m thinking tomorrow will be a nice day—at least that’s what the </span>
  <span>accuweather</span>
  <span> app said</span>
  <span>. Did you guys maybe </span>
  <span>wanna</span>
  <span> hangout at the beach?</span>
  <span> Grill some food and</span>
  <span> other stereotypical activities?” And with that, Julia opened the tube and let the blue, sugary goo slowly pour out and land on her tongue.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mmm!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thank you so much for the treat, Sans. I really love this candy so much—I didn’t think you’d remember.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sans was frozen in place</span>
  <span>. He is now regretting getting the candy for </span>
  <span>his</span>
  <span> the human</span>
  <span>. Sure, it may look innocent for most, but to a certain skeleton, seeing the human he is pining for parting their soft, plump, pink lips part and… a-and her tongue that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>hot and so </span>
  <em>
    <span>wet</span>
  </em>
  <span>… Her mouth eagerly took every drop of the sweet blue treat he got for her. If only he could give</span>
  <span> something much for </span>
  <span>her… that </span>
  <em>
    <span>temptress</span>
  </em>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“ns…”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He would give it to her, without hesitation</span>
  </em>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>…Sans…?</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Would she be his… His good little human and just take every last—</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“SANS!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“MWEH!! Y-Yes, human?!” Sans quickly snapped out of it—good. Good, good, good… Stars, dammit, keep it together.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are </span>
  <span>yoooou</span>
  <span>…</span>
  <span> Doing okay? Your </span>
  <span>eyelights</span>
  <span> are all… like, gone? And it’s getting pretty concerning.”</span>
  <span> Julia waved her hand in front of Sans’ face.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Papyrus on the other hand, quirked a bone brow at his bro.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“say, uh, bro?</span><span> why do</span> <span>'t we chill in our room for a bit?</span><span>”</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? But </span>
  <span>Papy</span>
  <span>, I thought we were going to sleep out here like we properly should during a sleepover?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>jus </span>
  <span>wanna</span>
  <span> borrow </span>
  <span>ya</span>
  <span> for a bit, bro.” And with that </span>
  <span>the two bros </span>
  <span>head off to their room. Julia was concerned for a moment, but </span>
  <span>she figured everything was cool and just needed some bro-bro time.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“so, bro... what's going on with you and the human?” Papyrus flat out asks.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“There is nothing </span>
  <span>wrong! Everything is fine, brother! You worry too much when you should be relaxing! </span>
  <span>This is a vacation after all! </span>
  <span>Mweh</span>
  <span> heh </span>
  <span>heh</span>
  <span>!” Sans stated as he struck his trademark pose, but Papyrus could easily call BS—his </span>
  <span>grin was… off.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“c'mon, sans. seriously</span>
  <span>, you've been acting weird, your magic is going haywire and </span>
  <span>you keep staring at the human… did they do something?” Papyrus’ tone got serious as he was trying to read his brother. Sans always had a penchant for </span>
  <span>seeing the best in everybody—even in people who didn't deserve it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Well, no, it's</span>
  <span>…</span>
  <span> I…” Sans took on a sullen, if not, guilty look. “Papyrus, please </span>
  <span>forgive me! I, The Magnificent Sans, wasn't so </span>
  <span>magnificent and had a moment of… weakness.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Papyrus was silent</span>
  <span>, waiting for him to continue.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I-I smooched </span>
  <span>the human!!”</span>
  <span> Sans cried.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“you… kissed the human. </span>
  <span>julia</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>our friend</span>
  <span>. you kissed her.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I'm sorry, brother! I… I think that I may have more than just platonic feelings </span>
  <span>for her.” Sans confessed with a heavy sigh.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“…huh. guess </span><span>i</span> <span>owe </span><span>muffet</span><span> 50,000 g. </span><span>coulda</span><span> sworn </span><span>ya</span><span> had </span><span>feelins</span><span>'</span> <span>fer</span><span> queen </span><span>torial</span><span>.</span><span>” </span><span>Paps</span><span> shrugged and </span><span>flops back in bed.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“OH. MY. STARS!! DOES THE ENTIRE UNDERGROUND THINK THIS?!” Sans literally screeched and covered his skull with his gloved hands.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“…do you know if she likes you like that back? </span>
  <span>i</span>
  <span> mean… jus’…”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Papyrus fel</span>
  <span>t…</span>
  <span> something. It felt like a sharp, squeezing pressure on his SOUL and nothing about it was pleasant whatsoever. It was strange, because he should be happy for his big bro is crushing on someone. Normally, he’s very overprotective—he’ll admit that—because some, if not most, people would take advantage of such innocent kindness…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…But out of all the people Blue could have feelings for, why did if have to be her?</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Papy</span>
  <span>? Are you okay?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“‘m fine, bro. jus’ tired as usual.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Finally, A Room To Myself...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Hey, </span>
  <span>Papy</span>
  <span>! Is it just you home today?</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“yea, m' bro is hanging out with </span><span>Alphys</span><span> and </span><span>Undyne</span><span> for some sparring and anime marathon.”</span> <span>Papyrus shrugged.</span><span> “</span><span>didja</span> <span>wanna</span><span> come in?”</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If that's cool with you, dude. I wanted to give you guys a little </span>
  <span>somethin</span>
  <span>'-</span>
  <span>somethin</span>
  <span>'.</span>
  <span>” Julia walks inside the skeleton bro's home.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“i</span><span> swear, kiddo, </span><span>yer</span> <span>spoilin</span><span>' us—we already like </span><span>ya</span><span>.”</span> <span>Papyrus </span><span>just flops back across the well used sofa.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shush and </span>
  <span>lemme</span>
  <span> spoil you, bonehead.</span>
  <span> Have you guys got a good grasp on human holidays yet?</span>
  <span>” Julia moves Papyrus' long legs so she could sit down next to him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“yea. </span>
  <span>y</span>
  <span>ou humans have a </span>
  <span>lotta</span>
  <span> weird holidays</span>
  <span>. there</span>
  <span> are some that are similar to the holidays we monsters celebrate.</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“</span><span>Yeppers</span><span>! And </span><span>today is a special day. That's why I wanted to stop by real quick. Normally this holiday is more for lovers or couples or whatever, but I feel like friends can celebrate it platonically.</span> <span>Sooooo</span><span>…” Julia reaches into her bag and pulls out two white boxes: one with a blue ribbon and one with an orange ribbon </span><span>tied across them, “Happy Valentine's day, </span><span>ya</span><span> dork!”</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Papyrus was stunned for a moment. He did know about the </span>
  <span>holiday—rather that it was just a holiday used as an excuse to fuck, but…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, if you don't take these, </span>
  <span>imma</span>
  <span> cry. Like</span>
  <span>, gr</span>
  <span>oss ugly cry with drool, snot and other gross fluids we humans leak.” Julia </span>
  <span>pushes the boxes towards Papyrus to take them, to which he snorted.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“thanks, kiddo. </span>
  <span>ya</span>
  <span> didn't </span>
  <span>hafta</span>
  <span> go get all this </span>
  <span>fer</span>
  <span> us…”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I didn't feel like buying </span>
  <span>chocolates—not with how crowded stores are, so… I made these from scratch.</span>
  <span> Yours has the orange </span>
  <span>ribbon and made it from a mix of milk chocolate and semisweet chocolate that has a honey </span>
  <span>filling in the center. Sans' box is made with the same mixture of chocolates, but has a </span>
  <span>yummy gooey fruit center made of blueberry and acai.</span>
  <span> It took a while, but the end result was worth it… Sorry though, </span>
  <span>cuz</span>
  <span> they look pretty lopsided? I tried making them into cute shapes…” Julia gave a crooked, awkward smile. “A-Anyways, I just wanted to stop by to drop those off—I </span>
  <span>gotta</span>
  <span> head off to a doctor's appointment. Don't let Sans eat more than </span>
  <span>one! He can't handle his sugar limit!”</span>
  <span> Julia grabbed her things and headed out the door with a smile and wave before closing the door behind her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“…huh. that human is </span>
  <span>sumthin</span>
  <span>' else…</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em><span>At the time, he didn't really think much of it. Just some homemade chocolate from a friend. Purely platonic and that's how Papyrus liked it.</span></em> <em><span>The chocolate itself was… words wouldn't do it justice </span></em><em><span>to describe how wonderful they were. He could practically taste the love and care she put into making this.</span></em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was at this moment, Papyrus knew, he fucked up.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He didn't even know how it happened! Maybe it was because she genuinely laughed at his jokes and puns? That she looked interested in what he had to say and even if she didn't fully understand, she would admit to it.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe… Maybe it was just hanging out with her a lot? When it comes to him and his bro, his bro was always the center of attention and it was well deserved. Sans was a social butterfly—charming, charismatic, enthusiastic and motivational. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>He was popular with the ladies especially, but never looked interested, which was easier on Papyrus' </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>part. He didn't have to go through the whole threatening speech of what happens if you upset his big bro.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Papyrus would admit that his cool, chill, lax and lackadaisical attitude </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>was kind of a front—he was actually a rather awkward dork</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> with a bit </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>(a lot) of immaturity </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>and only a small few </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>would know</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe… Maybe it was nothing? He's just </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>overthinking things? Making something </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>outta</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> nothing… Yeah, that's it.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em><span>...He </span></em><em><span>could</span></em><em><span>n't lie to himself anymore. He </span></em><em><span>developed</span></em><em><span> a crush. He </span></em><em><span>developed </span></em><em><span>a crush on his friend and feels very conflicted about it.</span></em> <em><span>Probably even more so now that</span></em><em><span> his brother confessed his feelings about the human.</span></em><em><span> Papyrus always makes sure that not only Sans is safe, but </span></em><em><span>makes sacrifices to better Sans' life. Papyrus could care less about himself, in all honesty, just as long as his bro was okay.</span></em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em><span>But for once, just this once, Papyrus wanted to be a little selfish and have one thing all to himself. Was he a bad person for hoping, no, wishing, for that?</span></em><em><span> They just have so much in common! They like joking around, lazing about while binge watching </span></em><em><span>shows, playing videogames and </span></em><em><span>one thing he admired was her </span></em><em><span>kindness, </span></em><em><span>and not putting</span></em><em><span> up with people's shit.</span></em> <em><span>She’s just so… easy to hang out with… But then the crush escalated </span></em><em><span>with more naughty visuals.</span></em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It didn't help that not only did </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>he dream about her, but </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>they even made out…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…Shit. Papyrus was in trouble. Deep, deep, trouble…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was rather late in the night and after some cleanup </span>
  <span>everyone said their good nights and departed to their respectable rooms, however, Julia had one last thing to say.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“Guys, if you need me or anything,</span><span> just knock before coming into my room while I sleep.</span> <span>G’night</span><span>!” Julia waves and closes the door behind her.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…Huh. Uh. So… Sans has feelings… </span>
  <em>
    <span>for </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>me</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“</span><span>…Papyrus us </span><span>gonna</span><span> fuckin' kill me if he found out I </span><span>kissed </span><span>him…” Julia groans and runs her hand down her face.</span><span> “This vacation is </span><span>gonna</span> <span>be… A</span> <span>huge </span><span>clusterfuck</span><span>…</span><span>”</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Julia takes advantage of having her own room and </span>
  <span>lies in bed naked with a heavy </span>
  <span>sigh. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>4:32 AM</span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>4 fucking </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>32 in the fucking AM</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nn</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>… Ah, fuck me…”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>Vrr-vrr-vrr-vrr-vrr</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The skeleton brothers couldn't sleep. Not anymore.</span>
  <span> Not while the human that was all the way on the other side of </span>
  <span>the condo was </span>
  <span>being a god</span>
  <b>
    <span>damn </span>
  </b>
  <span>tease.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The human is going to be the d-death of me…” Sans mumbled, covering his skull with pillows.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“dammit, kid… </span>
  <span>howsa</span>
  <span> monster suppose to sleep through </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
  <span>” Papyrus groaned.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She probably thought that it would be safe to do this in the middle of the night. </span>
  <span>There is no way she planned on torturing them both…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em><span>“</span></em><em><span>Aahn</span></em><em><span>… </span></em><em><span>Ohh</span></em><em><span>,</span></em><em><span> f-fuck </span></em><em><span>me—” </span></em><b><em><span>VRR! VRR! VRR!</span></em></b> <em><span>“</span></em><em><span>Haa-aahn</span></em><em><span>…! </span></em><em><span>Ssss</span></em><em><span>… </span></em><em><span>Ohh</span></em> <em><span>gooood</span></em><em><span>…</span></em><em><span>” </span></em><span>The loud vibrating stopped and only gasps and weak whimpers could be heard for a moment before things quiet down.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The human was </span>
  <b>
    <span>evil</span>
  </b>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The skeleton brothers weren't able to sleep the rest of the </span>
  <span>night.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Man… That was the best night's sleep I've </span>
  <span>had. Good </span>
  <span>mornin</span>
  <span>' g—</span>
  <span>uhh</span>
  <span>… No offense, but, uh… You guys are looking pretty crappy. </span>
  <span>Were you having nightmares again, Papyrus??” Julia grew </span>
  <span>concerned seeing both brothers with </span>
  <span>dark circles under their </span>
  <span>sockets.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"ah, </span>
  <span>naw</span>
  <span>… just had a hard time </span>
  <span>sleepin</span>
  <span>’.” Papyrus was </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> need a coffee with extra honey for this</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sans couldn't look at the human whatsoever without wanting to clip through the floor</span>
  <span>. He could practically smell the </span>
  <span>sweat and arousal she was putting out. It was making him go crazy and manifested his tongue </span>
  <span>immediately.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, man… Sorry to hear that. Maybe some tea will do you guys some good? I can get some water </span>
  <span>boilin</span>
  <span>'.</span>
  <span>” Julia suggests.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Th</span>
  <span>… That would be nice. Thank you, human.” Sans mumbles </span>
  <span>out. Julia smiled and heads into the kitchen. “You guys </span>
  <span>wanna</span>
  <span> call room service so we can have breakfast?</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“i</span>
  <span> can give ‘</span>
  <span>em</span>
  <span> a ring.</span>
  <span>” Papyrus shrugged.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, </span>
  <span>Papy</span>
  <span>, you're </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> do a thing? Hell must be freezing over.” Julia snickers as Papyrus flips her off with a playful smirk.</span>
  <span> “Hey, be nice to me, asshole! Or no </span>
  <span>tea with your honey.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“</span><span>ya</span><span> got it, boss lady. </span><span>i'll</span><span> call and chill in the room until the grub arrives.” And with a two finger salute, Papyrus saunters off to the bedroom and closes the door</span><span>.</span> <em><span>‘smooth. real smooth</span></em><em><span>, dude…’</span></em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>What the hell is he suppose to do? </span>
  <span>He has a crush on a human. To make matters worse, it had to be a human his brother was crushing on, too.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe… Maybe they could… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Share</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Papy</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, you </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>dirty</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> skeleton… </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The very thought of you… me… and your brother? How sinful could you be…?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dear sta</span>
  <span>r</span>
  <span>s, his mind was playing tricks on him again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em><span>‘I wouldn't mind it…</span></em><em><span> How could I choose between the two of you? I </span></em><em><span>wanna</span></em><em><span> be a greedy little human and have you both…</span></em><em><span> Or maybe… You </span></em><em><span>wanna</span></em><em><span> have a little fun with me? Before your brother does…? You </span></em><em><span>wanna</span></em><em><span> be selfish… Keep me to yourself. </span></em><em><span>Focus on you…’</span></em><span> Julia's imaginative voice echoes.</span> <em><span>‘Kiss me, </span></em><em><span>Papy</span></em><em><span>… Take me, </span></em><em><span>Papy</span></em><em><span>…’</span></em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>…Fuck me, </span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>Papy</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>…</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>’</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The last bit of self-control were </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> snap</span>
  <span> and break him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>j… just chill out, papyrus… </span>
  <span>don’t think about the human</span>
  <span>…</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span> Papyrus shudders and flops back</span>
  <span> in bed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Papyrus? I’m both respecting your privacy by knocking, but asserting my authority as your friend by coming in anyway!” And Julia jiggles the handle before bursting through the door. “Did you call yet? I’m craving pancakes, like, super bad… </span>
  <span>Heeeeeey</span>
  <span>, I know you aren’t sleeping.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>zzzzzzz</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, you’re literally saying ‘</span>
  <span>zzzzz</span>
  <span>’ come on.” Julia leans over in bed and pokes at him. “SAAAAAAANS! PAPYRUS IS FAKE SLEEPING!” Julia calls out.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No response. Well </span>
  <span>fooey</span>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Last chance, bean pole, stop pretending to be asleep… Or else, I’ll </span>
  <span>hafta</span>
  <span> get no so friendly with you.” Julia let’s out an evil giggle.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘…’ Papyrus wanted to push his luck and see what she would do.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>zzzzz</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Welp</span>
  <span>, your funeral. You asked for this. </span>
  <span>Mwahahaha</span>
  <span>…” Julia wiggles her hips as if she were a cat and about to pounce on her prey. “RAWR!!” Julia suddenly ‘pounces’ and straddles Papyrus, making his frame go rigid.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>If there was a God, Papyrus must have pissed him off somehow.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The human was straddl</span>
  <span>ing</span>
  <span> him. He was practically pinned underneath her and at her mercy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> those thick soft squeezable thighs and ass just sitting down on his pelvis.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“</span><span>Paaaapy</span><span>, wake up you faker. Or I’ll fulfill my curiosity</span><span> and see if skeletons are ticklish</span><span>…</span> <span>Heeheehee</span><span>…</span><span>”</span><span> Julia threatens.</span><span> Papyrus could feel Julia’s fingers </span><span>running down his ribs through his tank top. Shit.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“…Can skeletons be </span>
  <span>ticklish? I know you guys can’t feel hot or cold sensations…</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span> Julia muttered out loud.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘yes please touch</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> me…</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Papyrus was really pushing it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Last </span>
  <span>waaaaaarniiiiiing</span>
  <span>… I’m </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> tickle you. And you’ll only have yourself to blame.” Julia keeps an eye on Papyrus’ face. Not moving, but it looks like his skull was starting to get sweaty. “Suit yourself!” And suddenly two hands slip under his tank top and wiggling fingers brush along his ribs</span>
  <span> before dragging her nails down along his </span>
  <span>spine.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Papyrus immediately jolts up, bucking up against Julia, making her squeal in surprise and fall off of him.</span>
  <span> “N-NYEH!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Owww</span>
  <span>… A little warning next time</span>
  <span>? Jesus… Guess skeletons </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> ticklish</span>
  <span>. I’ll </span>
  <span>hafta</span>
  <span> get Sans back from all the tickle sneak attacks he’s done to </span>
  <span>me.</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span> Julia grunts and sits up</span>
  <span>, looking over at him. “…Uh, you okay, </span>
  <span>Paps</span>
  <span>? You’re all glow-y orange…”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“…’m fine. jus chill in the living room while </span><span>i</span> <span>call those, uh… those people for the breakfast thing.</span><span>”</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Ooookay</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>No more fake sleeping or I’ll be back.</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span> Julia says as she gives the. “I got my eyes on you” gesture with her fingers as she walks out backwards before closing the door slowly, for extra effect.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…Papyrus is going to need a shower and a change of boxers.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So those of you familiar with this fanfic along with two others may have noticed that they just up and disappeared. My works got deleted and Lady Julia KaNeko got banned due to a ToS violation, which I guess in this case was mentioning certain sites that promote monetary gain, which I guess is a big no-no and instead of giving a warning, they just straight up yeet your ass out with a ban hammer shoved where the sun don't shine.</p>
<p>I'm trying this again now as Madame Julia KaNeko.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>